Hogwarts: El lugar donde comenzó todo AU
by Sunny Mikayla
Summary: Hogwarts, un colegio donde se admite cualquier persona que quiera ser alguien en la vida, sin importar su posición económica. En esta historia, dos personas se conoceran y lucharan para estar juntos, apesar de los obstaculos que les impone la vida.
1. Prólogo

**Antes que nada, los personajes mencionados en esta historia son de la escritora más querida por nosotros: J.K Rowling. Y los no conocidos, pues son mios. **

**Tengan en cuenta que es un AU (universo alterno o alternativo) pero basada en la pelicula que siempre me hace llorar: _"Titanic"_  
><strong>

* * *

><p>PRÓLOGO<p>

_Año: 1999_

Londres, Inglaterra. Una ciudad de primer mundo con mucha historia, por sus monumentos históricos, númerosos parques, enormes edificios modernos, tecnología, arte, música y sin olvidar a la realeza: Los reyes de Inglaterra, que al pasar los años siempre habrá una corona y herederos. Pero sobretodo, seguirán existiendo clases sociales aquí, en Londres, y en todo el mundo.

Esas clases sociales: ricos, media y pobres; a una parte de la población no le importan. Ese es el caso de la modesta familia Weasley, conocidos por sus radiantes cabellos pelirrojos.

Los Weasley residen actualmente en un pueblo en las afueras de Londres, llamado Ottery St. Chatchpole cercas de un lago, donde se encontraba la inmensa casa, de más o menos cinco pisos. Era inmensa por la cantidad de habitantes que viven o vivían en ella, ya que algunos miembros de la familia ya habían volado del nido o, como lo llama la familia, _"la Madriguera"_.

La Señora Weasley, alias "mamá" o "Molly", es esposa del trabajador señor Weasley. Molly, pequeña, rechoncha, pelirroja y de buen carácter; solo se dedicaba a atender la casa, a su esposo y a sus siete hijos: seis varones y una princesa, como los llamaba ella.

El señor Weasley, mejor conocido como Arthur, es un bondadoso y trabajador pelirrojo; empleado del gobierno. Anteriormente, cuando era joven, su padre "_el otro señor Weasley_" era un millonario, pero por ambición al dinero se gastó todo en apostar al juego de las cartas. Así que, Arthur fue el hombre de la casa, y sacó adelante a su numerosa familia sin rencor a su padre. El será y seguirá siendo un hombre feliz a la lado de su familia.

Bill Weasley, el hijo mayor de la familia, es actualmente un empleado de un banco llamado _Gringotts_ en Egipto; y tiene como esposa a una rubia francesa: Fleur Delacour. Al principio, Molly no aguantaba a la chica, pero luego de un tiempo se dio cuenta de cuánto amaba a su hijo.

Charlie Weasley, el segundo varón, trabaja en un zoológico de Rumania criando animales. Es soltero, por el amor que tiene a los animales.

Percy Weasley, el tercer varón y el más estirado y dedicado de todos, trabaja como asistente del Ministro. ¿Novia?...dice no tener tiempo…por ahora.

Los gemelos Fred y George Weasley, son el otro lado de la moneda de Percy. Son dueños de una famosa tienda de bromas, llamada W&W, a pesar de que su madre no está de acuerdo en ello. De todos modos piensan abrir más sucursales en toda Europa.

Ronald Weasley, el último varón del clan; no estudia, ya que dice no estar interesado en eso. _"Prefiere ser liberal, andar por ahí de vago y no regresar a la casa en meses"_ y eso es lo que piensa Molly al respecto. En verdad nadie sabe a dónde va; solo él y una libreta que carga siempre.

Ginevra Weasley, la princesita del hogar; a veces tímida y la mayor del tiempo simpática y graciosa, _casi_ el mismo temperamento que su madre. _"Cuidado con ella"_ dicen los varones, menos Molly.

En diferencia a su hermano Ron, quiere estudiar para ser alguien importante en su vida; quiere ser una doctora. Y no estudiar en cualquier instituto ¡NO!, sino el Colegio de mejor prestigio y renombre en toda Europa: Hogwarts.

Años atrás solo admitían a personas con una economía alta; ahora podían admitir a cualquier persona con beca. ¿La razón? Ya no había tantas familias _ricas_, así que implementaron esa nueva estrategia. Las becas, tampoco lo ganaba cualquiera, los más admitidos eran empleados del Gobierno o Ministerio que tuvieran hijos con la edad adecuada.

Hogwarts, un colegio una universidad, fundado por dos hombres y dos mujeres en la edad antigua: Godric Gryffindor (doctor), Salazar Slytherin (abogado), Helga Hufflepuff (psicóloga) y Rowena Ravenclaw (arquitecta). Gracias a ellos, como van pasando los años, egresan alumnos competentes en cada una de las carreras que brinda este colegio: doctores, abogados, psicólogos y arquitectos; como sus fundadores o maestros.

En fin, con este colegio y la familia Weasley comienza esta historia…


	2. Primer día de clases

CAPITULO 1: PRIMER DÍA DE CLASES

El sol mañanero del primer día de septiembre, salía a todo su esplendor señalando su luz natural a toda persona perezosa; en especial a cierto pelirrojo que todavía se encontraba en el quinto sueño.

– ¡Ron! ¡Despierta! – zarandeó Molly a Ron.

-No, un rato más – murmuró soñoliento.

-Es hora de desayunar – canturreó Molly antes de salir del cuarto de su hijo menor.

-¿Desayunar? – abrió un ojo – creo que ya no tengo sueño – dijo Ron levantándose rápidamente sin hacer la cama.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con su madre cruzada de brazos…

-Primero jovencito, póngase ropa – ordenó Molly, jalándole las orejas enviándolo de nuevo adentro del cuarto.

-¡Ouch! ¡Mamá!

-¡No sales de aquí hasta que te cambies decentemente ¿entendiste?

-Está bien – dijo a regañadientes.

Cinco minutos después, Ron se encontraba devorando el rico desayuno de su madre, siendo observado por su hermana.

-¿No puedes comer como Dios manda? – cuestionó su hermana con cara de asco.

-_Lo fiento, tenfo hanfre-_ se disculpó con la boca llena de comida.

-Sí, ya lo veo – dijo sarcásticamente.

-¡Hola familia! – saludó Arthur alegre, había llegado del trabajo. Hacía horas extras estando como guardia en el Ministerio de Londres.

-¡Papi! –exclamó contenta Ginny saludándolo con un enorme beso de bienvenida.

-Arthur, que bueno que llegas; ya está el desayuno. Siéntate.

-Vienes de buen humor papá –dijo Ron al observar la enorme sonrisa de su padre.

-Así es, porque les tengo una sorpresa a ti y a tu hermana.

-¿Cuál es la sorpresa?- preguntó curiosa Ginny.

-Mi jefe me dio dos becas para que asistan al Colegio Hogwarts – anunció emocionado.

-¡Papá no lo puedo creer! – exclamó más emocionada que su propio padre.

Mientras todos celebraban dándole besos a Arthur; Ron había quedado pasmado por la sorpresa.

-_¿Yo otra vez en la escuela? ¡No inventes! ¡Están locos si piensan enviarme ahí!_- pensaba Ron.

-¿Qué pasa, Ron? ¿No estás contento? – preguntó Molly, al ver la cara de horror que tenía su hijo.

-No pensarán enviarme a esa escuela ¿verdad? – preguntó cautelosamente.

-¡Claro que sí!

-Pero…yo no quiero ir. Nunca he querido ir. Ginny va a ir, no yo – replicó Ron.

-Pues lo vas hacer. Ya perdiste un año, muchacho – refutó Arthur

-¡Ya soy mayor de edad!

-¡Y no trabajas! ¡Así que, quieras o no, vas a ir a ese Colegio con tu hermana!- ordenó Molly enojada

-¡¿Ah sí? ¡Oblíguenme! – los retó Ron.

Dos horas después, se encontraban en un vagón del "_Hogwarts Express"_ rumbo al dichoso Colegio Hogwarts.

-Todavía no lo puedo creer que vallamos a ir – dijo con voz soñadora Ginny.

-Ni yo – refunfuño Ron cruzado de brazos.

Después de la discusión en la Madriguera, empacaron sus pertenencias para llegar a la estación en punto de las once de la mañana, y abordar el tren exclusivo para becados que los llevaría al tan mencionado Colegio.

-¡Hay vamos! Vas haber que nos vamos a divertir – queriendo animar a su hermano gruñón Ron.

-Si… mucho – contestó irónicamente.

En las alturas, en un helicóptero se encontraba una pareja que iba hacia el mismo destino.

-¡Mira! ¡Ahí está! – exclamó una chica castaña vestida elegantemente pegada al espejo de su puerta. Miraba la construcción, apenas visible por las nubes obscuras del atardecer, del enorme Colegio - ¡Es fabuloso! ¡Es hermoso!

-Querida, te conformas con poco – opinó un chico rubio refinado que se encontraba a lado de ella – hay muchos Colegios en el mundo más fabulosos que éste que escogiste.

-Siempre de niña soñaba con estudiar aquí. Si no te gusta, déjame aquí y tú asistes a otra con tus gustos – replicó la chica.

-¿Y dejarte sola? Claro que no.

-¿Qué es eso, Draco?- preguntó curiosa señalando lo que parecía una serpiente escarlata.

-Es el _Hogwarts Express_, transporta a los becados – le informó como si fuera algo insignificante.

-¿Becados?

-Sí, por eso este Colegio a caído tan bajo desde que empezaron a repartir becas, como si fueran boletos de feria gratis.

-Eso no es malo; al contrario es un avance para nuestra sociedad de hoy, no sé porque algunas personas se empeñan en clasificar a la gente; todos somos iguales.

-¿Quién te crió? ¿Tu nana? Claro que no somos iguales a ellos. Nosotros vestimos bien, vivimos bien y tenemos dinero; en cambio ellos todo lo contrario.

-No me sorprende en que simpaticen estupendamente bien tú y mi madre. Lo único que les importa es el maldito dinero - dijo serenamente mirando hacia el paisaje.

-En eso estas equivocada, querida – le susurró seductoramente a su oído- Lo único que me importa…eres tú.

-Sí, claro – murmuró sarcásticamente, sin ser escuchada exitosamente por su prometido.

En ese momento, el helicóptero aterrizaba en un campo verde obscuro; por la recien caída noche, que era exclusivamente para este tipo de vehículos. Al mismo tiempo, en la estación de trenes del pueblo de Hogsmeade; el _Hogwarts Express_ llegaba con sus numerosos estudiantes becados. Los demás alumnos llegaban en diferentes medios de transporte como en barco, aviones, etc. Afortunadamente, el Colegio por su historial de alumnos adinerados contaba con embarcadero y pista de aterrizaje; así como también una estación de trenes en un pueblo cercas de ahí.

-¡Los de primer curso! ¡Los de primer curso síganme! – exclamó una voz potente y gruesa.

Todos los chicos nuevos, obedecieron esa voz inmediatamente al ver de quien era esa voz. Era un enorme señor que casi medía un metro de alto, con barba gruesa y mucho cabello negro, que al parecer nunca lo peinaba y apenas se le veían sus ojos pequeños negros. Los dirigió a una embarcación donde se encontraban esperándolos botes pequeños alineados, que los transportarían hasta el otro lado del lago.

Cuando estuvieron agrupados todos en sus respectivos botes; salieron a la luz de la luna y pudieron ver por fin más de cerca el gran castillo llamado Hogwarts.

-¿Por lo menos no te gusta la construcción? – inquirió Ginny, impresionada por el castillo inmenso.

-Sí, está muy bonito- respondió sin muchas ganas. Seguía enojado por la obligación que tenía con el estudio.

Al llegar a la orilla, bajaron de los pequeños botes y subieron inmediatamente las inmensas escaleras de entrada al castillo (que estaban custodiados por dos cerdos alados) hasta llegar a la puerta principal.

-Bien chicos, desde aquí serán instruidos por la profesora McGonagall – indicó el enorme señor de la voz potente, presentándoles a la profesora que estaba frente a ellos.

-Síganme por favor – ordenó McGonagall.

La profesora a primera vista; era alta y delgada, su cabello castaño estaba agarrado por una coleta y tenía una voz mandona como la de su madre.

Los guió hasta detenerse en la enorme entrada de lo que parecía y se veía ser, un gran comedor.

-Espero que hayan decidido correctamente que estudiar, porque serán separados por cuatro casas dependiendo de la carrera que hayan escogido: Godric Gryffindor; donde vivirán los estudiantes médicos, Helga Hufflepuff; los psicólogos, Rowena Ravenclaw; los arquitectos y Salazar Slytherin; los abogados…

-¿Ya decidiste que vas estudiar? – le susurró Ginny a Ron.

-Lo que tú vallas a estudiar, está bien. No me importa – le contestó desinteresadamente.

-…así que tomen asiento a sus respectivas casas por favor, para empezar la cena de bienvenida – indicó McGonagall, para después ir a sentarse a una mesa larga, que se encontraba en frente de todas las demás. Esa debería de ser, la mesa de los profesores de Hogwarts.

-Bien, vamos a la mesa de Gryffindor –dijo Ginny, arrastrando literalmente a Ron hacia la mesa.

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Escogiste medicina? – exclamó escandalizado - ¿estás loca?

-Es lo que quiero estudiar – replicó Ginny.

-Uff, está bien- dijo Ron. Y declarándose rendido, caminó pesadamente hacia la larga mesa de Gryffindor con sus demás compañeros.

En medio de la mesa de profesores, se levantó el anciano director del colegio para declarar la bienvenida a los nuevos y no tan nuevos:

-¡Bienvenidos todos al Colegio Hogwarts! ¡Espero que tengan un año de mucho éxito donde pongan en alto, como siempre, a nuestro Colegio! ¡Los invito, colegas y alumnos, a comer y devorar esta exquisita cena!

Al término del "discurso" del anciano director, irrumpieron por diferentes puertas meseros con diferentes ricos platillos para cada mesa.

Mientras en la sala común de Gryffindor, estaba medio vacío; solo estaban ella y unos cuantos chicos de su "clase".

-Disculpa ¿Dónde están todos? – preguntó Hermione cortésmente, a uno de los chicos que se encontraba sentado en un mullido sillón.

-¿Te refieres a los becados? Están en el gran comedor para su fiesta de bienvenida – le respondió el chico muy arrogante, como su novio.

-Gracias – dijo disimulando una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Odiaba las personas de "mundo"; desgraciadamente vivía en ese mundo pero, ahora que no tenía a su madre detrás de ella, haría lo que se le diera en gana.

-_Iré al gran comedor a celebrar con los demás mi independencia_ – pensó sonriente y decidida, antes de salir de la sala común. Cuando abrió la puerta, se topó con su prometido postrado en la puerta galantemente esperándola.

-¿Damos un paseo, querida? – le ofreció Draco.

-Pero yo…

-¡Perfecto! ¡Vamos! –exclamó sin dejarla replicar.

A la mañana siguiente, en punto de las siete, Ron junto con su hermana bajaban de los dormitorios para ir rumbo al gran comedor. Lo único que valía la pena para Ron estar en ese Colegio, eran las comidas deliciosas.

Cuando entraban en el gran comedor, pudieron observar la notable diferencia de las "clases sociales"; un grupito desayunaba en un extremo y los demás en el extremo opuesto, respetando claro está, las mesas de casa correspondiente.

Ron no entablaba una amistad con nadie a diferencia de su hermana, que en unos cuantos segundos, ya contaba con amigas. El solamente buscaba un pretexto para largarse de ahí, no amistades.

Al término del suculento desayuno, McGonagall repartió los horarios para cada estudiante de la casa Gryffindor.

En la noche anterior, escuchó decir a sus compañeros que McGonagall era una profesora estricta en todos los sentidos pero, era y es una de las mejores en Hogwarts impartiendo clases de Anatomía. Y esa materia la tenía en ese preciso momento; ya averiguaría la verdad con sus propios ojos y oídos sobre ella, aunque no le interesara la materia.

-Estoy tan emocionada en empezar las clases – escuchó a Ginny decirles a sus compañeras cuando estaban haciendo una fila india para entrar al aula.

La profesora McGonagall los esperaba en la entrada con lo que posiblemente sería el uniforme del profesorado de Gryffindor: una bata y una camisa de manga larga blanca; una corbata color escarlata perfectamente anudada y una falda negra hasta las rodillas.

Queriendo ser educado, saludó a la profesora cortésmente, como le había enseñado duramente su madre.

-Buenos días, profesora.

-Buenos días señor…- correspondió, queriendo saber su apellido.

-Weasley, profesora – dijo con una sonrisa, dando un paso hacia el interior del aula.

-¿A dónde cree que va, señor Weasley? – inquirió McGonagall deteniéndolo en la puerta.

-A clase con usted – dijo sonando obvio - ¿no es la clase de Anatomía?

-No se pase de listo, señor Weasley –replicó la profesora - ¿Dónde está su uniforme?

-El… ¿Qué cosa?

-Lo que traen puesto sus compañeros – dijo McGonagall, señalando a sus compañeros que están detrás de él esperando entrar.

No se había fijado que TODOS traían puesto el dichoso uniforme, hasta su hermana, que la había visto y acompañado a desayunar portaba el uniforme femenino. Era muy parecido al de la profesora, la diferencia radicaba en la corbata, que era con franjas escarlata y doradas.

-Todos sus compañeros lo traen, no puede ser posible que no se haya fijado – lo regaño en frente de todos – regresará a la clase hasta que traiga el uniforme puesto ¿entendió, señor Weasley?

-Si…disculpe – contestó Ron, muriéndose por ahorcar a la vieja. Inmediatamente se salió de la fila, donde estaba estorbando, para ir a cambiarse a la torre de Gryffindor.

En los dormitorios de las mujeres de 1º año de Gryffindor; empezaban a atravesarse pequeños rayos de sol a los ventanales, pasando a caminar hasta el rostro fino de una chica castaña. Comenzándole a molestar los calientes rayos, poco a poco abrió los ojos, mostrando un color café claro; después de acostumbrarse a la luz filtrada, se estiró cuan larga es.

Era un día hermoso para un primer día de clases… _¡¿primer día de clases?_ – pensó Hermione, rebotando como resorte en la cama.

Rápidamente como rayo, se bañó, se peinó, se puso el uniforme bien planchado y por último tuvo "tiempo" para tender la cama. Sin ir a desayunar fue directamente a buscar el aula de Anatomía; extrañamente había encontrado su horario en la mesa de Gryffindor del gran comedor, cuando pensaba desayunar. Ya era tarde para dar una buena impresión de puntualidad pero, le faltaba su segunda arma: su conocimiento e inteligencia.

Ron caminaba campantemente sin apuros, por un largo pasillo rumbo a su habitación, pensando en cómo escaparse esa noche de ahí. Ya no aguantaba ni un minuto más pero, al doblar una esquina alguien o algo había topado con él, para rebotar y caerse juntos al suelo duro.

Al abrir los ojos pudo observar que era "alguien"; una chica con unos ojos cafés claros sorprendentes y cabello castaño. Los dos mudos solo se miraban a los ojos lo que duró al parecer tres minutos sin moverse, hasta que la chica se dio cuenta de la situación y posición (unos chicos de Slytherin quizá amigos de su prometido pasaban por ahí mirándolos raramente). Torpemente se quitó de encima de él, levantándose del suelo incomodo al mismo tiempo que él y le gritó:

-¡¿Por qué no te fijas por dónde vas?

-¿Perdón? Tú eras la que venía corriendo – la corrigió.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿El velocímetro del Colegio?

-No, soy…

-No me interesa, se quién eres – le dijo sin dejarlo hablar y mirándolo de pies a cabeza- lo que me interesa que me digas; porque es tu deber, es donde es el aula de Anatomía.

-Está por aquél pasillo, al fondo – le indicó a regañadientes, esforzándose en no ahorcarla junto con su profesora.

-Gracias – dijo dignamente, caminado rápidamente con la cabeza en alto.

-Mujeres. Tan bonita y tan gruñona – murmuró

-…Al final del semestre…- decía la profesora McGonagall antes de ser interrumpida.

-Disculpe profesora ¿puedo pasar?- preguntó Hermione asomándose por la puerta del aula.

-Señorita Brown ¿Me puede decir la hora? – quiso saber McGonagall, ignorando a la recién llegada.

-Son las ocho y media – contestó la chica, consultando su reloj de pulsera de oro y diamantes.

-¿A qué hora se entra al aula, señorita…?- le cuestionó ahora a Hermione.

-Granger…a las ocho, profesora. Se me hizo tarde, no volverá a suceder, lo siento – se disculpó apenada.

-Claro que no va a suceder porque, esta será la primera y última vez que dejo pasar alumnos tarde a mi clase ¿entendió, señorita Granger?

-Si – respondió una Hermione roja de vergüenza.

-Muy bien, (y eso va para todos). Pase y tome asiento.

Velozmente como pudo y siendo observada por sus compañero curiosos, tomó asiento en un pupitre para dos sólo.

-Decía, antes que nos interrumpiera la señorita Granger, que al final de semestre me entregaran por parejas de pupitre un trabajo de todo lo que veamos en esta materia, indicando…

No pudo continuar, por ser interrumpida por segunda vez por la misma persona.

-¿Sí, señorita Granger? – preguntó la profesora, armándose de paciencia.

-Disculpe, yo no tengo pareja – dijo señalando el asiento vació a lado de ella.

-No se preocupe, no tardará en llegar. Espero que me entreguen _puntualmente _y _presentablemente_ el trabajo, usted y su pareja.

-Claro, no le fallaré – respondió Hermione contenta, por haber recibido un reto.

Luego del sarcasmo que le dijo su profesora, que no se dio cuenta, se puso a escribir los requisitos que pedía para el trabajo final. Después, formaron un círculo alrededor del aula para que cada uno se presentara delante de todos. Al parecer, el 1ª día iban a ser puras presentaciones y dinámicas de relajación.

A la mitad de las presentaciones, apareció el último integrante de la clase…

-¿Puedo pasar? – pidió permiso Ron

-Pasa Weasley… – le dijo McGonagall

-_No lo puedo creer, es el mismo chico del pasillo; lo he confundido con un criado de la escuela y ni sé si existen en el Colegio. Lo traté y lo juzgue tan mal…me siento una persona horrible_ –se dijo Hermione mentalmente, martirizándose.

-Y preséntate con tus compañeros

-¿Qué?

-Tus compañeros quieren saber de ti.

Rojo como tomate, pasó al centro del círculo, siendo observado por sus compañeros metiches que les interesaba su "gran vida". ¡Si cómo no!

-Hummm…me llamo Ronald Bilius Weasley pero, me gusta que me llamen Ron. Eso es todo.

-¿Algún pasatiempo? – preguntó McGonagall, deteniéndolo un momento.

-No, ninguno.

-Muy bien, tome asiento con la señorita Granger.

-¿Con quién?

-El único asiento desocupado, Weasley – dijo señalándole el asiento vacío de al lado de la chica del pasillo, la _chica bonita, gruñona e insoportable_. A regañadientes se fue a sentar junto con ella ignorándola.

Tiempo después, sonó la campana de salida y sin darse cuenta el chico pelirrojo había salido volando; ahora tendría que ir a alcanzarlo para disculparse.

Ella no era de gritarle a la gente pero, esos chicos de Slytherin la habían puesto nerviosa porque podrían darle el chisme incorrecto a Draco, y en ese momento no estaba de humor para soportar a su madre con sermones de fidelidad.

Rápidamente había alcanzado al chico por uno de los pasillos largos, abarrotados por una manada de chicos y chicas que iban y venían para entrar a la siguiente clase.

-¡Weasley! ¡Weasley! – lo llamaba entre la gente.

- ¡Ronald! – vociferó colocándose en frente de él.

-Ah eres tu ¿Qué quieres ahora? – inquirió Ron deteniéndose, con cara de pocos amigos y cruzándose de brazos - ¿un vaso de agua, quizá?

-Oye, sé que fui grosera contigo. No sabía quién eras y…- se disculpó, sonando un poco agitada por la persecución del pelirrojo.

-¡Oh! Pensé que si lo sabías, me lo dijiste tu misma – le reprochó Ron naturalmente.

-Lo siento, discúlpame. Te juzgue mal…

-¿Por mi apariencia?

-Yo…-dijo muy apenada, agachando la mirada.

-Eso pensé –concluyó Ron muy serio, achicando sus ojos azules.

-No pienses mal de mí por favor, vamos a ser compañeros de clase…o quizás amigos – le suplicó Hermione apresuradamente, tratando de arreglar su metidita de pata.

-Estas muy equivocada, quizás seamos compañeros pero, amigos NUNCA. Buenos días y adiós – dijo esto último alejándose de ella apresuradamente, esquivando chicos y chicas de diferentes casas.

-Pero yo…-trató de decir, antes de que él se fuera.

Pobre chico, de seguro era un becado y la primera impresión que se llevaba de ella era el mismo desprecio que le profesaban sus demás compañeros de la misma clase social que ella – odio mi vida- murmuró cansada.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! ¿que tal el primer día de clases?<strong>

**Espero les haya agradado por que a mí sip jajajaja**

** Nos vemos en el siguiente cap donde aparecerá otro personaje**

**¿Pista?... ok U.U  
><strong>

_Usa gafas! _**:P**

**¿Fácil no?**

**Ahora sí **

**Bye**

**Sunny ^0^**


	3. Adiós mundo cruel

**Capitulo 2: ****Adiós mundo cruel**

-Adivina quién soy – dijo una voz tapándole los ojos.

-Quien quiera que sea, no estoy de humor – suspiró Hermione.

-¿Ni para tu mejor amigo, Harry? – dijo esa voz desconocida para ella, pero al escuchar _"Harry" _volteó rápidamente.

-¿¡Harry! –inquirió dudosa.

-El mismo que viste y calza – respondió, dando una vuelta completa.

-¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Harry! – exclamó Hermione con emoción abrazándolo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –lo interrogó separándose de él.

-¿No es obvio? Estudio aquí – contestó contento por volver a ver a su amiga de la infancia.

-¿Enserio? ¿Qué estudias?

-Quiero seguir los mismos pasos que mis padres: detective privado – presumió con orgullo.

-¿Qué raro? Yo pensaba que solo había cuatro carreras – dijo Hermione extrañada.

-Y es cierto, pero es una carrera secreta, sólo lo saben los aspirantes – murmuró Harry, guiñándole un ojo.

-¿Sabes? No te creo –opinó

-Bueno, ¿Cómo has estado?

Comenzaron una caminata por el soleado y solitario pasillo (todos estaban en clases) para ponerse al tanto de su amiga. No sabía nada de ella desde hace tiempo, hasta ahora.

-¿Por qué me preguntas? Si ya lo sabes. Más bien, todo Londres lo sabe.

-Lo sé, quería escucharlo de ti.

-Pues…si, me voy a casar hasta terminar de estudiar lo que siempre he querido – comentó tristemente con su cabeza agachada.

-¿Y lo amas? – preguntó deteniendo la mirada.

-Claro que no – musitó.

-¿Entonces?

-Mi madre…mi madre quiere que me case con él por su dinero, obviamente. Desde que murió papá le ha echado la culpa por sus deudas que dejó – contó desahogándose enfurecida.

Ahora recordaba que siempre que estaba con su amigo pelinegro con gafas, sentía que podía hablar o decir lo que sea libremente; por eso era su amigo la escuchaba siempre.

Siento lo de tu padre. Cuando lo supe quise estar contigo, pero mis padres tenían una misión peligrosa. Lo siento.

-Gracias. No te preocupes, tú siempre has estado conmigo junto a mi corazón ¿lo recuerdas?- comentó, señalando su propio pecho y con la otra mano el pecho de Harry.

-Claro, la promesa que hicimos de niños – recordó

_Hace__ nueve años, en Godric Hollow, era una noche fría a pesar de ser verano; las calles vacías, por el toque de queda, eran interrumpidas por los pasos apresurados de un niño de diez años que se dirigía a una casa blanca enorme donde terminaba la calle. Estaba cercada por un gran portón color dorado, pero para el chico no era ningún impedimento esa gran berrera; así que, como un chango trepó, bajó con un gran salto y siguió corriendo por el extenso jardín hasta llegar debajo de una ventana iluminada, que se encontraba en el último piso de la casa. Era de dos pisos._

_Desesperadamente el chico buscó una enredadera que siempre usaba para treparla y llegar a la ventana abierta donde habitaba su mejor amiga._

_-¿Hermione? –llamó a su amiga, asomándose a la habitación buscándola._

_-¡Harry! – exclamó Hermione en susurro._

_Jaló rápidamente a su amigo hacia adentro hasta sentarlo en su acolchonada cama rosa._

_-¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué es tan urgente? – preguntó Harry preocupado._

_-Me voy a mudar a Londres –soltó directamente sin rodeos, sonando triste y apachurrada._

_-¿Por qué? – cuestionó igual de triste._

_-Ascendieron a papá, por ese motivo nos tenemos que mudar – contó Hermione, empezando a derramar lágrimas – yo no quiero irme – confesó después._

_Sin saber qué decir, Harry la abrazó fuertemente; el también estaba desbastado, pero tenía que ser fuerte por los dos. Ella era su única amiga en la vida desde que tenía nueve años. _

_-Mira, no te preocupes ¿sí? – le dijo, limpiándole sus lágrimas de su rostro y dándole una sonrisa de ánimo._

_-¿Cómo quieres que no me preocupe, sino te voy a ver más? – replicó Hermione, alejándose un poco de su amigo._

_-Porque siempre voy estar contigo, aquí – argumentó, señalando justo donde estaba el corazón palpitante de la chica – siempre que me necesites, estaré junto a tu corazón para escucharte._

_-¡Oh Harry! Te voy a extrañar – exclamó enternecida por las palabras de su mejor amigo, dándole un abrazo de despedida._

_-Yo también, yo también – repitió, correspondiendo el abrazo y dándole un tierno beso en la coronilla._

_-¡Hermione, apaga la luz y ve a dormir! _

_Tocó la puerta la señora Granger __ gritando desde afuera de la habitación, cortando el momento de despedida entre los dos amigos que se encontraban dentro. _

Como si hubieran regresado a ese momento del pasado; los dos se encontraban abrazados recreando esa escena y esa sensación, hasta que alguien inesperado por los dos apareció interrumpiendo la emotiva escena.

-¿interrumpo algo? – carraspeó

-¡Draco! – dijo Hermione poniéndose nerviosa, separándose de Harry cuidadosamente.

Draco ante esa reacción de su prometida, se mantenía inexpresivo. Era bueno ocultando sentimientos.

-Mira te presento a Harry Potter, es un amigo de la infancia – lo presentó después, colocándose entre Harry y Draco.

Harry, un chico con educación, extendió su mano para un saludo cordial. Pero Draco olímpicamente ignoró el saludo diciendo – mucho…gusto.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo a solas, Hermione? – inquirió Draco, ignorando la presencia de Harry de nuevo.

-Ok, los dejaré platicar…solos – dijo Harry alejándose poco a poco de los chicos – nos vemos, Hermione.

-¿Por qué te comportaste así con él? –replicó un poco sentida por la actitud del chico.

- Así ¿cómo? – dijo Draco, sonando indiferente.

-Olvídalo – suspiró Hermione, al ver que sería un caso perdido.

-Bueno, querida. Hoy en la cena de bienvenida, anunciaremos nuestro compromiso – continuó Draco, como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¿Qué? – musitó Hermione.

-Ah, y vendrá tu madre.

-No puede ser – volvió a musitar, pero horrorizada – debo ir a clases – dijo después, queriéndose ir de ahí.

-Espera, hay una cosa más – dijo Draco, acercándose cara a cara a su prometida tomando su rostro con una mano – no te quiero ver cerca del tal Harry Potter ¿ok? – le advirtió, apretando un poco sin lastimarla mucho.

Con la presión de la situación, Hermione contestó con un _"si"_ apenas audible solo para Draco.

-Muy bien, nos vemos en la noche – se despidió sonriente, soltándola de la presión de sus dedos, no sin antes despedirse totalmente con un beso.

Al separarse de ella, se fue caminando hacia atrás, sin quitarle los ojos de encima lazándole besos como un loco enamorado. En cuanto dobló la esquina del pasillo, Hermione salió corriendo al lado contrario hasta llegar a su cuarto en la torre, donde lloró todo la tarde sin asistir a clases. Lo mismo hizo su compañero Ron, la diferencia fue que en vez de llorar, expresó todo a su inseparable amigo: el cuaderno de dibujos.

Desde el incidente con su compañera gruñona, pasó toda la tarde deambulando por los terrenos extensos del colegio. Cuando estuvo cansado, encontró un lugar acogedor, debajo de un frondoso árbol, para empezar a plasmar el hermoso paisaje en una hoja en blanco. Rato después, subió a su torre a empacar sus pertenencias, no sin antes olvidarse cenar; sus tripas le pedían comida urgentemente. Pero algo era seguro, hoy escaparía del colegio.

Al caer la noche, Hermione sin ganas, se vistió para su _"gran"_ noche. Ahora mismo, arreglaba su esponjoso cabello castaño delante de un espejo de medio cuerpo.

-¿A dónde tan hermosa? – pronunció Harry, apareciéndose de repente detrás de Hermione.

-¡Harry! ¡Me asustaste! – gritó, dando un salto en su banquito a la vez que se tocaba el pecho del susto. Pudo mirar a Harry sonriente reflejado en el espejo.

-¿Tan feo estoy? – cuestionó sarcásticamente, quitando a su amiga del medio para mirarse al espejo.

-¿Cómo entraste? – preguntó, sin hacer el menor caso al narciso de su amigo.

-Por la puerta – contestó sonando obvio.

-Eres bueno – aseguró Hermione alagándolo.

-Gracias.

Y dejando atrás el susto y la alegría, recordó lo que pasaría esa noche. Necesitaba a su amigo a lado para lograrlo.

-¿Harry te puedo pedir un favor? –preguntó, nerviosamente mirándose sus manos inquietas.

-Lo que tú me pidas – respondió, tomando las manos de Hermione al ver su inquietud.

-Hoy en la cena de bienvenida…

-¿Si? –dijo animándola a seguir.

-Draco anunciará nuestro compromiso – completó, agachando la cabeza en señal de tristeza.

-Oh

-Quiero pedirte que estés ahí conmigo acompañándome, por favor – pidió Hermione de repente casi suplicante, a pesar que Draco le prohibió no verlo.

-Hay algo más ¿cierto? – aseguró Harry, sintiendo que ese nerviosismo y tristeza de su amiga, no era nada más por su compromiso arreglado sino otra cosa… o alguien.

-Vendrá mi madre. En realidad todos los padres – dijo sin más – de seguro quiere venir a controlarme.

-¿Quieres que te de un consejo?...sino amas o quieres a…Draco, dilo en frente de todos y de tu madre un NO. Ya eres mayor de edad, tienes derecho a decidir lo que quieras hacer en tu vida; incluida tu madre, déjala.

-¿Cómo quieres que la deje? – replicó aterrada por la idea de dejarla sola y desamparada.

Odiaba que la controlara, pero de ahí en fuera, era su madre. Era lo único que tenía en el mundo. Y ella ¿ser independiente? No podría hacerlo, no sobreviviría.

-Ese es tu problema, no piensas en ti misma. Ella no piensa en ti – la acusó, tratando de no enojarse y explotar por lo ciega que era su amiga castaña.

-Pero… no puedo.

-¡Claro que puedes! – vociferó tomándola por los hombros – tan solo tienes que decir ¡No! en esa fiesta.

-No es tan fácil – suspiró Hermione, dejándose caer en un banquito en frente de su tocador.

-No, pero yo sé que en el momento lo harás. Piensa en ti, nada más. Yo estaré allí para recordártelo y para apoyarte – argumentó hincándose a un lado de ella.

-¿Enserio irás?

-Siempre estaré para ti, pequeña.

-Gracias – lo abrazó como su hermano/amigo - ¿sabes? – dijo separándose de él sonriendo – hubiera sido feliz si mi madre me hubiera emparejado contigo.

-Yo creo que no – dijo riéndose.

-¿Por qué?

-Además de que no eres mi tipo, primero eres mi hermana. Y los hermanos no se comprometen ¿Cierto?

-Cierto –contestó esbozándole una sonrisa sincera.

-Bueno, iré a cambiarme – dijo caminando rumbo a la puerta.

-Es de etiqueta – le avisó con voz cantarina.

-Lo que tengo que hacer por ti – bromeó antes de salir – Dios, ¿yo usando traje?

-Nunca cambiará – musitó para sí sola.

Cuando salió de la habitación de su amiga Hermione; siguió su camino hacia su propia habitación pensando que la fase uno de su plan estaba por realizarse en unos cuantas horas: alejar a Hermione de Draco Malfoy. Conocía a los Malfoy, era una familia de mafiosos peligrosos y no dudaba de que Draco siguiera los mismos pasos; todos era abogados para defenderse por sí mismos de acusaciones _"falsas"_ y eran un éxito.

Cuando se enteró del compromiso de Hermione y que estudiaría en Hogwarts, viajó rápidamente al dichoso Colegio para protegerla con el permiso de sus padres y del director mismo, amigo de sus padres.

¿Y cómo los conocía él?... por sus padres, son espías/detectives. Llevaban años persiguiéndolos por delitos mayores pero no había siempre suerte; siempre salían librados. Ahora él, siguiendo el negocio familiar esperaba en atraparlos por fin; esa era su mayor meta.

Al doblar una esquina, escuchó un ruido fuerte. Sin dudarlo, corrió por el pasillo solitario y obscuro, pero se tranquilizó al ver una chica recogiendo varios libros esparcido por el piso.

-Déjame ayudarte – dijo Harry caballerosamente.

-Gracias – dijo la chica, saliendo en su boca una voz dulce para sus oídos.

Cuando la escuchó, levantó la vista quedándose embobado. Parecía haber visto un ángel ante sus ojos, porque la chica tenía una tez blanca casi como la leche y un cabello largo rojizo como el fuego; nunca se había topado con una chica/ángel así.

-¿Por qué una chica como tú carga tanto libro?- preguntó interesado sin dejarla de observar.

-Primer día de clases – respondió regresando a su postura ayudada por el chico.

Harry era un cabeza más alto que ella, perfecto en una pareja.

-Muy estudiosa ¿Eh? – especuló Harry, dándole una sonrisa coqueta.

-Algo. Necesito sacar provecho a mi beca.

-¡Muy bien! ¿Sabes?...por tu esfuerzo de ser alguien mejor que estos mequetrefes, te has ganado una cita conmigo esta noche – insinuó intentando agradarle y no sonar como un arrogante galán.

-¿Así? – inquirió.

-Claro, si tú quieres – dijo, rogando por dentro que le dijera que si - No te voy a obligar tampoco.

Podía ser que ante los ojos de los demás pareciera todo un Don Juan, pero la realidad era otra. Le costaba trabajo tratar con chicas. Una de ellas, su primera novia Cho, la había conocido en una misión a China y fue un total fracaso, tanto que la hizo llorar y fue perseguido por todo el mundo por los trabajadores, que por cierto era un mafioso.

-Está bien. Por ser un buen caballero, cosa que no hay aquí, aceptaré tu invitación - respondió

No sabía porque había aceptado salir con el chico, pero tenía un buen presentimiento sobre él, era un buen chico simpático. Como ella dijo, no existía ninguno en ese Colegio con ese carisma y caballerosidad del muchacho.

-¡Excelente! –exclamó, aplaudiendo de felicidad sin contenerse - ¿Quieres que te acompañe? Los libros pesan mucho – le sugirió, señalándole los libros que todavía poseía en sus manos.

-Sí, me encantaría – respondió sonrojada- por cierto me llamo Ginny Weasley – se presentó, empezando la caminata hacia su torre.

-Yo soy Harry Potter – deteniéndose de repente para tomar la mano de la pelirroja y besarla – un placer señorita.

Sonrojada e impresionada emprendieron de nuevo el camino por el pasillo iluminado ahora por la luna.

Eran exactamente las 7:00 p.m, cuando cruzó el umbral del comedor agarrada del brazo de Draco. Sentía que todos la miraban de pies a cabeza; queriendo no verlos, distrajo su mirada en los decorados de las mesas, sillas y ventanales. No funcionó, empezaba a sentir una familiar presión en su pecho y cada vez que caminaba aumentaba más, pero al ver por fin a los lejos, entre la gente, a su apoyo condicional acompañado con una chica pelirroja; desapareció la molesta presión.

Una hora después, apareció su madre en medio de la noche, arrastrándola literalmente a que conociera a demás mujeres de alta sociedad que seguiría viéndolas en cada fiesta. Mientras su madre platicaba, observaba a niñas pequeñas que eran reprendidas por sus madres por la postura encorvada que ofrecían. Le recordaba a ella misma cuando tenía cinco años. La hacía caminar con libros en la cabeza para arreglarle la mala costumbre de encorvarse como jorobado de Notre Dame. Gracias a ello y a muchos martirios más, a la edad de nueve años era una pequeña señorita con correctos modales y postura excelente. Hasta que conoció a Harry.

_Era un día soleado, raro en Gran Bretaña que casi siempre caían gotas enormes __de lluvia aunque no fuera la temporada. Ahora era diferente, se veían niños alegres corriendo hacia el parque de la calle Willow. No todos los días se podía salir y más con ese clima cambiante._

_Desde un ventanal, se encontraba sentada una niña castaña no más de nueve años; igual que todos esos niños corriendo. No podía salir por órdenes de su madre, ya que su padre no se encontraba en la ciudad. Pero al ver a todos esos niños corriendo y andando felices, no resistió más y salió sigilosamente de su enorme hogar._

_Corrió con sus zapatos de charol negros, vestido café vaporoso nuevo y su cabello castaño atado con un moño por un lado de su cuello__, dejando caer largos rulos naturales. Llegó al parque lleno de niños y niñas disfrutando el día. Ella quería jugar, pero al ser tímida y no conocer a nadie, decidió sentarse en una banca solitaria._

_Luego de un rato, estaba aburrida, nadie le hablaba; por lo tanto se puso de pie para regresar a su casa y ser reprendida por su madre por haber escapado. No dio ni un paso cuando una pelota le golpeó la espalda fuertemente provocando que trastabillara y callera al duro piso._

_-¿Quieres que te ayude? – preguntó una voz de niño._

_El de la voz __era un chico; estaba delante de ella sonriente, ofreciéndole una mano._

_-Gracias – dijo aceptando su mano para levantarse del piso._

_El niño era de la misma altura que la castaña. Tenía un cabello negro azabache que parecía ser indomable y unos ojos verdes brillantes._

_-Perdón por aventarte, l__o hice sin querer – se disculpó tomando la pelota - ¿Cómo te llamas? No te había visto por aquí._

_-Me llamo Hermione – respondió tímidamente._

_-¿Cómo? – preguntó por no haberle entendido. Era un nombre extraño para una niña._

_-Her – mi - o –ne – deletreó claramente._

_Nunca había hablado con un niño de su edad. En la escuela no hablaban con nadie, solo se burlaban de ella por su brillante inteligencia._

_-Yo soy Harry ¿Te gustaría jugar conmigo?_

_-¡Claro! – exclamó un poco más animada._

_Primera vez que jugaba con un chico y se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo. Y como lo bueno siempre se acaba; al llegar a la casa, mojada y llena de lodo de pies a cabeza, le fue como en feria._

_Desde ese día, su madre odiaba a Harry, solo por convertir a su única hija en una niña común y corriente de nuevo._

Hora tras hora llegaba más gente a la dichosa cena; parecía más una fiesta que una simple cena de bienvenida.

En punto de las once de la noche, había llegado la hora del anuncio. Draco tomó una copa de Whisky y una cucharilla, después subió al podio donde antes estaba la mesa de profesores e hizo sonar la copa para llamar la atención.

-En nombre de mis compañeros y profesores, les damos la bienvenida en esta cena a los padres y amigos aquí presentes. Y aprovechando que estoy aquí, quiero dar un anuncio oficial, pero antes… ¿Quieres subir Hermione, querida? – anunció Draco esto último buscándola entre la gente.

-Anda con Draco y no nos hagas quedar mal ¿Sí? – murmuró su madre a su oído, empujándola hacia delante.

Mientras caminaba hacia Draco, buscaba desesperadamente a Harry entre los invitados, quien al encontrarlo le hacía señas para que se animara y que todo estaría bien.

Cuando llegó junto a su prometido, éste la atrajo hacia él suavemente y le dio un pequeño beso en su frente.

-Señoras y señores, quiero que todos sean testigos de lo que haré en este momento…

Le tomó las manos y se hincó delante de ella. Todos estaban atentos a ellos solamente; eso hizo que Hermione empezara a sentir ese malestar en su estomago.

-…Hermione…

Con tan solo decir su nombre sintió correr una gota de sudor recorrer por su espalda.

-…desde que nos presentó tu madre me enamoré de ti…

Draco no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Eso provocó que su malestar fuera más rápido de lo normal.

-…y lo sigo estando, creo que hoy, en este momento… es el perfecto para pedirte que seas mi esposa.

Todos en unísono exclamaron un claro _¡Oh!_ de ternura y ella en su interior una de horror. Rápidamente el malestar llegó a su cerebro que le susurraba, que parecía la voz de Harry, _"No, no, no"._

Draco sacó de su bolsillo un estuche largo y del él sacó, no un anillo; sino un collar con un dije decorado de plata y como piedra preciosa un zafiro.

En ese momento, Hermione ya no escuchaba a nadie y a nada, ni una mosca, solo observaba a chico rubio en frente de ella mover sus labios lentamente.

-¿Quieres ser mi esposa? – repitió Draco colocándole el collar en su cuello desnudo.

Todos en el comedor esperaban su respuesta. Miraba alternativamente al público, a Harry y luego a Draco hasta que se mareó. Después alcanzó oír a Draco llamarle para obtener su atención en él y darle una respuesta ante todos, pero ella ya no podía estar allí; era mucha presión.

-Discúlpenme – chilló ante todos.

Salió huyendo del comedor siendo observada como un bicho raro; de seguro su madre debería estarse muriendo de vergüenza y de coraje. Eso por el momento no le importaba.

Corrió, corrió y corrió por varios corredores obscuros; las antorchas se habían apagado debido al viento que soplaba. Siguió corriendo soltando de vez en cuando lágrimas de desesperación. No podía con más, tenía que encontrar una manera de deshacerse de ese malestar.

Después de un rato de no encontrar a donde ir, llegó a estamparse a un barandal, era el fin de su camino. Era perfecto para quitarse todos los problemas que tenia encima, ya que al asomarse a su destino final, vio que había llegado a la torre más alta del castillo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, subió al barandal pensado que entre más pronto mejor; cruzó una pierna al otro lado sosteniéndose con sus manos, después dio órdenes a su otra pierna hacer lo mismo; se volteó cuidadosamente para quedar finalmente inclinada hacia adelante, donde nada mas corría el aire frío. Solamente faltaba soltarse y decir por última vez, adiós.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- gritó desde abajo el chico de la mañana.

Al parecer el también quería huir de ahí, ya que cargaba con un gran baúl y su inseparable cuaderno.

-¿Qué crees que hago? ¿Tomar el aire? – chilló sarcásticamente Hermione inclinándose todavía más.

-¡¿Estás loca? … ¡No te muevas! – vociferó preocupado soltando inmediatamente su baúl.

-¡No! si das un paso más me aventaré ¡Lo juro! – le advirtió levantando una pierna al aire.

-¡Tranquila! ¡En un segundo estaré contigo! – volvió a vociferar antes de entrar al castillo.

-¡No te atrevas! – exclamó Hermione, pero ya era demasiado tarde, había entrado al castillo.

Cinco minutos después, Ron se encontraba atrás de ella, pensando cómo convencerla de regresar al pasillo.

-Oye ¿no crees que está muy alto? – dijo Ron acercándose cuidadosamente al barandal para mirar hacia abajo.

-¿Y?

-No sé, creo que te puede doler mucho

-¿Y si eso es lo que quiero? – alegó

-No creo que eso quieras.

Hubo un silencio donde Hermione miraba fijamente hacia abajo agitadamente, como si hubiera corrido un maratón; sudaba a no más poder. Tal vez se debatía en la posibilidad de arrojarse o no. Pero Ron decidió intentarlo con algo más.

-Mira – suspiró Ron cansado – créeme que esta no es la solución.

-Mira quien lo dice, el que va a escaparse de la escuela – dijo irónicamente.

-Es diferente – se defendió Ron.

-¿Así?... dime la diferencia – lo retó mirando todavía hacia abajo.

-Si te arrojas al vacío, decepcionaras a personas que te quieren. Te extrañaran… lloraran por ti. ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

-A nadie le importo – respondió dolida.

-A mi me importas – confesó tomando su mano.

La había dejado sin palabras. Le había mentido, claro que había alguien que si le importaba, Harry. Pero la descolocó por completo cuando dijo que a él si le importaba ella, a pesar de lo sucedido en la mañana y no conocerla. Y cuando sintió su mano contra la suya, fue una sensación no conocida por ella; era extraña y se sentía bien como paz en su interior.

-Te prometo que si regresas al pasillo, solucionaremos nuestros problemas juntos ¿Si? Empezando a perdonarte por lo que pasó en la mañana – sugirió apretando ligeramente su mano.

-¿Enserio? – dijo volteando a verlo por primera vez.

-Claro – aseguró ofreciéndole una sonrisa.

Con esa sonrisa, la hizo cambiar de opinión de repente. Ya tenía dos amigos en su mundo para ayudarla.

-Acepto si me ayudas – correspondió quitándose las lágrimas que ya no hacían falta y con cuidado cambiaba de posición para estar cara a cara con él.

-Con cuidado – previno Ron dándole una mano para subir y pasar al lado del pasillo.

Todo iba bien, pero el vestido que traía era un poco largo; así que al pisar parte del él, resbaló provocando que se golpeara su mentón para después estar suspendida en el aire. Por suerte Ron la tenía muy bien sujeta de sus brazos.

-¡Ayúdame! – gritó Hermione desesperada - ¡Ya no quiero morir!

-¡Tranquilízate y escúchame! ¡A la cuenta de tres, jalaré y tú harás el esfuerzo de impulsarte y escalar! ¿Entendido? – vociferó Ron sin soltarla.

-Sí, lo haré.

-Muy bien… uno… dos… tres.

Ron jaló a la chica con todas sus fuerzas mientras Hermione intentaba escalar. El plan fue un éxito hasta que la castaña se volvió a enredar con su vestido y cayó encima de Ron de nuevo, provocando la caída de los dos al suelo del pasillo.

Hermione no dejaba de gemir por el susto que se había llevado. Y Ron se encontraba encima de ella sudado por el esfuerzo que hizo. La tenía muy cerca, podía asegurar mirar más allá de sus ojos cafés; y sus labios rosados y delgados. Así de cerca era una chica hermosa, ya no era gruñona y linda; sino hermosa. Estaba tan embobado en la chica, que dio un respingo al ser separado bruscamente de ella. Había aparecido Malfoy y su guardaespaldas.

-¿Hermione, estás bien?-preguntó Draco ayudándola a incorporarse

Y al ver que no le respondía, se dirigió al culpable rápidamente.

-¿Qué hacías con mi prometida? – interrogó esto último a Ron cara a cara, todavía retenido por su empleado.

-¡Draco, estoy bien!... él… él me salvó – defendió al chico, tratando de solucionar el mal entendido.

En ese preciso momento, llegaba una Ginny preocupada acompañada de un Harry preocupado por su amiga Hermione.

-¡Ron! ¿Estás bien? ¡Suéltelo! – exclamó Ginny, quitando al guardaespaldas con sus propias manos y abrazó a su hermano posesivamente.

-Tranquila, estoy bien – musitó, mirando fijamente a Malfoy.

-No te preocupes, el me salvó la vida – explicó la misma Hermione dirigiéndose a Ginny – fui muy tonta al asomarme al barandal subida en ella.

-Bueno…supongo que… gracias – declaró Draco a regañadientes, dirigiéndose a Ron.

Por su vestimenta sabía que era uno de los tantos becados del Colegio; despreciaba a más no poder a esa gente. Querían sentirse como ellos.

Draco abrazó a su chica dando la vuelta para regresar dentro del acogedor castillo; no sin antes soltarse Hermione de él.

-¿Eso es lo que cuesta la vida de tu prometida, Draco? ¿Unas simples gracias? – dijo sonando tan arrogante como él.

-Está bien. Mañana habrá una cena en tu honor – anunció Draco resignado, cumpliendo el capricho de la castaña – ahora sí, vámonos.

Draco volvió a tomar a Hermione, dando a entender que era suya. Pero Hermione, sin darse cuenta su prometido engreído, se despidió de Ron dándole una sonrisa de agradecimiento; sin percatarse de la presencia de Ginny y Harry.

Hermione se iba contenta sabiendo que había ganado un nuevo amigo que antes era su compañero a medias. Al contrario que Ron, tenía otro sentimiento, se había enamorado de ella con tan solo ver su rostro muy de cercas.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola de nuevo !<strong>

**¿Que opinan? **

**No quedaba de otra que Ron se enamorara de Hermione no? jajaja **

**Y para los amantes de H/G ya tuvieron su encuentro ^0^**

**Pero que pasara con nuestros protagonistas? o.0**

**Por cierto hice un "poster" de este fic que lo podran encontrar en mi perfil, espero les guste. No soy muy buena haciendo imagenes pero traté.**

**Muy bien, nos vemos pronto para el siguiente capitulo titulado "Empapados...de problemas"**

**bye**

**Sunny ^0^**


	4. Empapados de problemas

**Capitulo ****3****: Empapados****…**** de ****problemas**

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione tomaba sus clases matutinas felizmente como si no hubiera pasado nada la noche anterior, pero se acabó al ver que su héroe no asistió a todas las clases de la mañana; estaba preocupada. Tal vez tomó la decisión de marcharse de la escuela como lo intentó ayer, tendría que averiguarlo.

-Ginny ¿sabes porque Ronald no asistió a clases?- le preguntó Hermione, alcanzándola al final de la clase de Bioquímica.

-Conociéndolo, se habrá quedado dormido- contestó burlonamente – pero siendo la hora que es, estará desayunando en el Gran Comedor – continuó después.

-Uff… gracias. Iré a buscarlo ahí. Nos vemos luego – se despidió de Ginny, caminando hacia la búsqueda de Ron.

Se llevó una gran decepción cuando no encontró al chico dormilón en el Gran Comedor, solo había unos cuantos chicos y chicas retrasados con su desayuno. Ahora tendría que buscarlo por todo el enorme castillo, ya que disponía de tiempo libre.

Al recorrer todo el castillo, inclusive la habitación del chico, quedó exhausta y se dio por vencida. Así que salió del enorme castillo, caminó por el extenso pasto hasta que divisó una conocida cabellera pelirroja cercas del lago: era Ronald Weasley, el escurridizo chico.

Después de la noche vivida de ayer, no pudo dormir lo que restaba de noche. Por lo tanto, despertó muy tarde y deambuló campantemente hacia el Gran Comedor, porque le pedía a gritos comida su pobre estómago. Luego _"para no interrumpir la clase"_ se arriesgó pasar el resto de la mañana recargado a un frondoso árbol, que desde ahora se declaraba su lugar favorito, a lado del refrescante lago, pensado en la chica de sus sueños que desgraciadamente está comprometida.

Nunca se había dado cuenta del hermoso paisaje que tenía ante sus ojos, por ahora. Lo mejor sería plasmarlo en su cuaderno de dibujos, agregando algo nuevo al viejo bosquejo del dichoso paisaje. Pero al poco tiempo algo, o mejor dicho, alguien con su presencia lo distrajo en su tarea. Volteando rápidamente, sin dañarse el cuello, se encontraba ante él su hermosa "_musa"._

-Hey, Hola. Sabía que me buscarías – dijo Ron, haciéndose el interesante cerrando su cuadernillo.

-¿Quién te lo dijo?- preguntó sorprendida.

-Nadie. Lo supuse, porque una chica correcta como tú, da las gracias siempre dos veces – comentó sabiamente sonriendo.

-No creo que sea tan correcta; por lo que pasó anoche- aseguró sonrojada, sentándose en el pasto al lado de él.

-No te preocupes, todos cometemos errores y locuras sin pensarlo – dijo sonando compresivo con la misma sonrisa.

-Como escaparse de la escuela, ¿por ejemplo? – insinuó Hermione.

-No lo iba hacer- replicó sin alterarse.

-Sí, claro – dijo con ironía –estaba obscuro, no ciega.

-De todos modos me quedé para cerciorarme de que no cometieras otra locura- sostuvo zanjando la _"discusión"._

Silencio hubo después, donde sólo se dedicaron a mirarse mutuamente intercambiando sonrisas cómplices.

-Gracias – musitó Hermione agradecida por su preocupación hacia ella.

-¿Comenzamos de nuevo?... Hola, soy Ronald Weasley pero llámame Ron – levantándose del acolchonado pasto, se presentó de nuevo extendiendo su mano.

-Hermione Granger, un placer – continuó, correspondiendo el saludo de mano, para después alzarse con la ayuda de él.

-El placer es todo mío, señorita – dijo besando su mano.

Por el intento de caballerosidad de Ron, empezaron a reír a carcajadas como locos; no sin antes sonrojarse.

El resto de la mañana y parte de la tarde la pasaron juntos conociéndose el uno al otro; solo dejaron el cómodo árbol y el tranquilo lago para coger comida del Gran Comedor y devolverse a su sitio de nuevo, como un picnic.

-¿Enserio, en tu familia son siete hermanos? – cuestionó impresionada.

-¡Oh sí! Solamente quedamos yo y mi hermana. Los demás trabajan – explicó Ron.

-Wow… me hubiera gustado que viviera mi hermanito –comentó deprimiéndose de repente.

-Si quieres, te regalo uno. Tengo hermanos de sobra – sugirió Ron bromeando, haciendo que la chica dejara escapar una sonrisa.

-Hay Ron, sabes que decir en momentos de tristeza – suspiró Hermione, sonriéndole tiernamente.

Aprovechando el momento, tomó su mano de porcelana para acariciarla y darle entender que él siempre será su paño de lágrimas, su amigo y su apoyo.

-¿Qué pasó con tu hermano?-quiso saber, dejando de lado su personalidad bromista.

-Cuando tenía tres años, mis padres me dijeron que iba a tener un hermanito. Yo…me alegré mucho con pensar que sería la hermana mayor; me imaginaba jugando con él, enseñándole todo lo que sabía y sobre todo protegerlo y cuidarlo. Pero… un día, ocurrió un accidente donde siempre me ha culpado mi madre – contó Hermione nostálgica y llorosa. Cada vez que avanzaba con su relato, empezaba a quebrantarle la voz hasta llegar al llanto.

-Siempre he cargado con la culpa.

-No digas eso- contradijo el pelirrojo corrigiéndola – tú no tienes la culpa.

-¡Claro que sí! Fui yo quien dejó esa estúpida muñeca en las escaleras – sollozó con rabia así misma – por mi culpa resbaló y perdió a mi hermanito.

Cuando dijo Hermione que: _"sabía que decir en momento de tristeza"_, era una vil mentira. Ahora era una situación de tristeza, y no sabía que decir; ni siquiera un chiste que la alejara de ese dolor. Solo la dejó que se desahogara en su hombro todo el coraje y dolor que albergaba en su cuerpo y alma.

-Fue un accidente –musitó Ron para consolarla.

-Papá siempre me decía eso – comentó, retirando con uno de sus dedos sus lágrimas caídas en sus mejillas –eso me calmaba, pero la mirada de mi madre me decía lo contrario. Desde el momento del accidente, siento su odio hacia mí, como si no fuera su hija.

-Me imagino que por eso ingresaste a este Colegio; para huir de ella.

-Si… y por capricho de seguir estudiando – admitió. No era necesidad de discutirlo porque era la única y principal verdad.

-Que collar tan llamativo –apreció Ron de repente, cambiando rotundamente de tema señalando el _"llamativo objeto"_ en el cuello de Hermione.

-Draco me lo regaló ayer antes de… - se detuvo en contestarle para no decirle: _"antes de huir de él"._

-Antes de que salieras corriendo y decidieras suicidarte – inquirió Ron – no lo amas – concluyó después, mirándola directamente a los ojos; como si pudiera leer su corazón con tan solo mirar sus ojos.

-¿Qué? – exclamó atónita.

-No lo amas, porque tu madre te obliga a estar con él – aseguró, como si siempre lo hubiera sabido.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – replicó de repente poniéndose de pie – me estas ofendiendo con lo que dices ¡Me voy!. Y salió huyendo como siempre.

-Hermione, ese es tu problema. Acepta que tu madre controla tu vida y tú permites que lo siga haciendo, a pesar que ya eres mayor de edad. ¿En qué mundo vives? – vociferó Ron, ahora él persiguiéndola pudiendo alcanzarla.

Haciendo que se detuviese en su caminado apresurado, con lo último antes dicho; giró hacia él, miró sus ojos azules poniéndose a la defensiva y al momento nerviosa. Al minuto siguiente, comenzó a desesperarse por no poder aceptarlo en voz alta, porque sí lo creía. Aceptaba que desde la muerte de su papá, la controlaba a su antojo.

En milésimas de segundos, arrebató el cuadernillo del chico que nunca había sido visto u hojeado por alguien que no sea él, y preguntó queriendo distraerlo:

-¿Por qué siempre cargas esto?

-¡Oye! ¡Devuélveme eso! – protestó Ron, intentando quitárselo con un manotazo, pero Hermione aunque era pequeña de estatura en comparación con él, era muy ágil la condenada.

-Sólo déjame verlo – pidió la castaña divertida, porque no se le podía arrebatar su apreciado cuadernillo.

-Se les olvidó enseñarte en tu mundo que las cosas ajenas no se toman- refunfuñó el chico dándose por vencido, ya que la triunfante ágil empezaba a hojear su amado cuaderno.

Hermione entre más hojeaba más quedaba impresionada por los bosquejos que se encontraban hechos por su salvador, dejando de lado su situación con su madre controladora.

-Wow, Ron esto es impresionante – dijo Hermione anonadada –nunca en mi vida había visto dibujos tan perfectos.

-Estas exagerando – contradijo tiñéndosele sus mejillas a un rojo muy marcado – cuando fui a Francia, no les impresionó mucho.

-¿Francia? – exclamó incrédula, volteando a mirarlo.

-¿Crees que porque soy _"pobre" _no puedo ir a Francia? – expresó un poco ofendido.

-¡No!... bueno, sí; pero… no quise ofenderte de nuevo – dijo apresurada, tratando de solucionar de nuevo el problema que tenía su boquita en hablar más de lo debido y cuando no debía.

-Te perdono- rió el chico.

-Gracias – correspondió ceñuda, cuando se dio cuenta que había caído en su trampa –pero no entiendo porque estás en medicina. De verías de estar inscrito en Arquitectura, por lo menos.

-Estoy aquí por mi hermana, Ginny. A mí, no me interesaba ingresar si quiera a Arquitectura. Si yo no asistía, ella no podría venir –explicó.

-Eres un buen hermano e hijo, Ron - dijo enternecida – Te sacrificaste para que tu hermana tuviera una carrera.

-Si – contestó Ron con una sonrisa ladeada – eres muy inteligente – aseguró después.

-Lo sé, Gracias. Y como el acuerdo de anoche fue ayudarnos mutuamente. Lo haré ayudándote con tus estudios en Medicina para que tus padres se sientan orgullosos de ti; pero tienes que dar de tu parte también.

Y su única contestación fue su radiante y característica sonrisa. Mientras, Hermione volvía su mirada e impresión a los bosquejos del chico pelirrojo hasta detenerse en un dibujo en particular. Sin decir una palabra, miró al chico alzando una ceja pidiendo una explicación sobre la mujer desnuda del dibujo.

-Oh, ella es Andreé, una amiga – contestó desinteresadamente.

-¿Amiga? –inquirió burlescamente, observando momentáneamente a la tal Andreé – yo creo que, más que tu amiga. La dibujaste desnuda en casi la mitad del cuaderno.

-¿Celosa?- cuestionó entrecerrando los ojos con diversión.

-¡Ja! ¿Celosa yo? Por favor, si apenas te conozco – replicó dejando ver al chico lo contrario.

-Bueno, para que te relajes, te contaré – comentó Ron, regresándose a su sitio, junto con su compañera, bajo el frondoso árbol verde.

-Cuando fui a Francia y no les gustó mis dibujos, me quedé sin ninguna libra. Así que anduve mendigando por las calles sólo y con mucha hambre; con suerte apareció Andreé a mi rescate. Estuve con ella alrededor de un mes, dibujándola para después venderlos como suvenir a sus clientes.

-¿Clientes?- preguntó extrañada.

-Andreé era una prostituta – explicó.

-Oh… ¿no tuviste una aventura con ella? – se aventuró a preguntar curiosa, después de debatirse consigo misma si arrojarle la pregunta muy personal.

-Debo admitir que tiene buen cuerpo, pero no es mi tipo – respondió sinceramente –esta aventura me queda como lección: _"viajar SIEMPRE con dinero de sobra"_- citó después con sabiduría.

-jajajajajajaja… ¿sabes? Empiezo a envidiarte – suspiró Hermione, borrando en su memoria para siempre a la prostituta – tú viajas, conoces el mundo y tienes ¡aventuras! Mientras que yo; viajo y conozco el interior de una casa – recitó, cerrando el cuaderno de hermosos dibujos.

-No es gran cosa – dijo Ron en un tono desenfadado.

-Dime, ¿Cuál es tu próxima aventura después del Colegio? – preguntó emocionada, devolviéndole el cuaderno al chico.

-Bueno…pensaba ir a América-respondió naturalmente, pero al ver el rostro extasiado de la chica, se le ocurrió una loca y estupenda idea - ¿quieres acompañarme?

-¿Yo? – exclamó incrédula - ¿tú y yo solos? – preguntó después, pesando rápidamente la situación.

-Sí, tómalo como… – dijo Ron pensado fugazmente - tu despedida de soltera.

_-__ Más que una despedida, diría yo_ – insinuó el pensamiento de Ron.

-¿Cómo sabes que me desposo después de terminar el Colegio? – cuestionó sorprendida.

-Tu mismo prometido me lo dijo anoche cara a cara ¿lo recuerdas? – le recordó.

-Oh – dijo sintiéndose tonta.

-¿Y qué te gustaría hacer en América? – preguntó Ron, como si no existió ninguna interrupción tonta por parte de ella.

-Me encantaría subirme a todos los juegos mecánicos hasta vomitar – comentó riéndose acompañada del chico. Y olvidándose por completo, que Draco no la dejaría irse ni de chiste con un chico a otro continente; y además solos.

-Subir la estatua de la libertad por la noche, ir a todos los zoológicos… - y así continuo la lista de actividades, que al parecer nunca realizó de niña -…y por último cabalgar a las orillas de una playa – dijo terminando con un tono soñador.

-Ok – exclamó fuerte él, levantándose del ya no blando pasto.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó ella, regresando a la realidad.

- A enseñarte a cabalgar como se debe – respondió, tomando su mano para así impulsarla hacia con él y levantarla del césped.

-¡¿Cómo? – exclamó escandalizada - ¿una pierna a cada lado?

-Así es, señorita. No queremos hacer el ridículo montando de lado como niñas.

- Yo soy niña… digo, señorita – protestó.

-Lo sé, pero allá no es Inglaterra, si no, América – concluyó, acarreando a la chica hacia el campo de polo.

-Pero…

-¡Anda! ¡Vamos! No seas gallina.

Corrieron por el casi obscuro pasto para llegar a un solitario campo verde cercado muy bien cuidado.

-Está prohibido entrar aquí entre clases – susurró Hermione temerosa, como si alguien, además de ellos, estuviera allí.

-Te tengo una noticia: se acabaron las clases – anunció, corriendo directamente a las caballerizas que se encontraban al otro lado del campo – además solamente tomaremos prestados dos caballos.

-Pero son del equipo de polo del Colegio – replicó inconforme, siguiéndolo por detrás.

-No seas aguafiestas y rompe de vez en cuando las reglas – incitó Ron entretenido, buscando un caballo bueno y adecuado para la castaña.

Ron sabía un poco de caballos, debido que en su niñez tenían en casa un pequeño establo lleno de puros caballos y solo una vaca; ya que su padre de vez en cuando, daba clases de quitación a chicos y chicas de padres con alto renombre. Pero tener caballos, una vaca y una familia de nuevo miembros para mantener, eran muchos los gastos. Por lo tanto, tuvo que vender su padre a todos los caballos incluyendo a su consentido: pig (raro nombre para un caballo), solamente se quedó la regordeta vaca porque les suministraba leche fresca.

-¿Qué te parece esta preciosura? –pregunto Ron, sacando una yegua de su encierro – es una hermosa yegua ¿no lo crees?

-Sí, es tan blanco como la nieve misma. Nunca había visto un caballo así – comentó impresionada acariciando la yegua.

-Yegua- corrigió Ron con vehemencia-es una niña.

-Está bien… yegua – repitió - Nunca había visto una yegua así ¿satisfecho, señor Weasley?

-Bien, ahora sube – le dijo Ron sin hacer caso su ironía, tanteando el lomo liso de la yegua.

-¿Así sin silla?

-Si ¿Qué tiene de malo? – inquirió Ron despreocupado.

-¿Cómo voy a montar sin silla? – alegó la castaña casi histérica.

-¡Cálmate! No vas a jugar una carrera, si no que lo vas a trotar; no necesitas la silla – explicó tratando de ponerse serio y no reír por el exalto exagerado de la chica. A leguas se veía que eran de esas chicas mimadas, pero todos modos seguía robando su atención.

-Muy bien, ayúdame a subir- se decidió por fin a regañadientes por falta de escusas- _nota mental: aumentar mi vocabulario de escusas._

Antes de que se arrepintiera, la tomó por la cintura y la impulsó ligeramente hacia arriba.

-¡Oye!

-Sólo abre las piernas y…

-¡¿Qué?

-¡Sólo hazlo! Para subirte al lomo de la yegua – vociferó irritado y con esfuerzo – no pesas igual que una pluma ¿sabes?

Rápidamente cuando hizo lo que se le pidió, fue colocada al lomo de la yegua blanca dejando colgadas sus piernas.

-Uff…eres…delgada…pero pesas – se quejó de nuevo Ron, respirando entrecortadamente.

-Que exagerado eres. Tú eres el debilucho.

-Si fuera debilucho no estarías aquí – se defendió, callando a la castaña de sopetón, ya que le recordó que el debilucho la había ayudado a subir por el barandal anoche.

Dicho eso, se produjo un silencio tenso evadiéndose sus miradas por un minuto. Ninguno de los dos quería recordar ese susto.

-Bueno, después…que sigue – murmuró Hermione, teniendo su mirada al frente y espalda recta; dando a entender que quería continuar con su _"lección"._

Sin decir alguna palabra, cogió la correa de la yegua y las sacó del campo de polo hasta transportarlas hacia los jardines poco iluminados por el atardecer.

-Toma las riendas – indicó Ron dándole las cuerdas – agárralas bien porque serán como el volante de un carro.

-Ok- respondió poniéndose un poco nerviosa. Se sentía raro montar sin silla, como si se pudiera resbalar en cualquier momento a causa del sedoso pelo blancoso de la yegua.

-Relájate un poco ¿sí? La yegua puede percibir tus temores y eso la pone nerviosa.

-Ok- contestó monótonamente de nuevo. Parecía que era lo único que podía salir de su boca después que el chico le pidiera relajación. Como si fuera tan fácil, era lo único que no podía hacer siempre: relajarse.

La última vez que había montado un caballo, fue a la edad de los seis años cuando su padre le regalo uno de cumpleaños; pero no salió nada bien. ¿Sería bueno comentárselo al pelirrojo?

-¿Estas lista?

-Si – contestó veloz, sin haber oído que le había preguntado su ahora instructor.

-Muy bien. Golpea a la yegua con tus dos pies con…

No terminó en explicarle, cuando se oyó un chillido al cielo de la yegua blanca, que al darse cuenta ya galopaba hacia el castillo dejando a tras una cortina de humo nublándole la vista y tosiendo por la tierra tragada.

-Cof…cof… ¿Hermione? Cof…cof…Hermione ¿estás bien? – preguntó preocupado, buscándola entre la cortina de humo usando las manos como abanico para despejar el denso humo. Pero al despejarse poco a poco el dicho humo, se dio cuenta que la castaña no estaba en el pasto tirada como creía si no…

-¡Ronald! ¡Ayúdame! – se escuchó el eco de voz de la chica, quien se podía ver a lo lejos todavía montada en la yegua desenfrenada.

Al salir Ron del shock, pudo verla que se sujetaba difícilmente al cuello de la yegua, casi ahorcándola, y en cada jaleo se iba resbalando poco a poco.

Sabía a dónde se dirigían, por la ruta que tomó repentinamente la yegua desbocada: al lago.

-¡Demonios!

Sin perder más tiempo cogió otro caballo y salió disparado a galope al rescate nuevamente de su lady. Esto ya se estaba haciendo costumbre.

En pocos segundos pudo llegar a la par de la yegua, acercándose lo más que podía.

-¡Ayúdame! ¡Me resbalo! –gritó Hermione muy asustada.

-¡Recórrete hacia adelante! – indicó Ron, alternando su mirada entre el ya visible lago y Hermione.

-¡No puedo! – sollozó

-¡Si puedes! ¡Hazlo! ¡No queda tiempo!

Con la poca fuerza que tenía la castaña pudo recorrerse hacia delante, quedando ahora un espacio para un jinete más. Sin más preámbulos, Ron soltó las riendas de su caballo para rápidamente saltar como gato hacia la yegua y poder detenerlo. Pero al parecer, no estaba de humor; relinchó furiosa levantándose en dos patas hacia delante y luego hacia atrás, como si fuera un rodeo. Esto ocasionó que los dos jinetes salieran volando como trapos directamente al lago.

**¡**** S****P****L****A****S****H**** ¡ **

Al salir a la superficie, completamente mojados, se buscaron con la mirada y al verse sin ningún rasguño empezaron a reírse de la situación a carcajadas.

-No puedo creer que saliéramos volando así – comentó Hermione riéndose.

-Fue un baño bastante duro. Caí de panza – declaró Ron riéndose de sí mismo, sobando su estómago posiblemente rojo.

-¿Qué creen que hacen en el lago? – preguntó una voz severa, cortando de repente las risas de los chicos.

Era la profesora McGonagall con su rostro rígido y estricto, señal de que estaba enojada. De seguro, se enteró que no entraron a clases; y para empeorar todavía el show la madre de Hermione se encontraba justo detrás de la profesora, mirándolos con no muy buenos ojos.

-¿Madre que haces todavía aquí? – preguntó Hermione intrigada, al notar su presencia. La _"fiesta de compromiso"_ fue ayer.

-Muy buenas noches para ti también, hija – contestó con sarcasmo.

-¿Se puede saber que pasó ahora? – preguntó de nuevo la profesora, sin abandonar su postura ante la madre de Hermione.

Avergonzados más no arrepentidos agacharon la cabeza sin decir una palabra alguna; solo miraditas de complicidad.

-Si me disculpa, profesora. Desearía que fuera yo quien hablara con mi hija-intervino la señora Granger educadamente,

-Sí, claro. Mientras yo hablaré con el señor Weasley –dijo McGonagall, lanzándole una mirada dura – salga del lago señorita Granger.

Obedeciendo las órdenes de su profesora, salió del lago goteando desde la cabeza a los pies bajo la mirada reprobatoria de su estirada madrecita. Caminó abrazándose así misma, por el fresco del aire, hacia su madre emprendiendo el rumbo al Colegio; pero sin que la descubrieran las dos mujeres, le hizo una seña a Ron (que todavía flotaba en el lago) recordándole sobre la cena de hoy en su honor.

-Estoy esperando señor Weasley a que salga por su propia cuenta de ahí – dijo McGonagall comenzando a impacientarse.

El chico con oírla salió inmediatamente, evitando conocerla en peor estado de enojo.

En la habitación de Hermione, a pesar que estuviera su madre caminado de un extremo a otro como león enjaulado, ella estaba en la mar de bien. Pero cuando se ponía así su madre era una reprimenda segura; y esta no era la excepción.

-¿Qué crees que hacías con ese chico a estas horas y en el lago? ¿Qué crees que van a decir tus compañeros y maestros de ti, cuando saben que estas comprometida? –la cuestionaba su madre enojada, mientras ella se secaba el cabello desinteresadamente.

-Es un amigo ¿No lo puedo tener aquí tampoco? – respondió desenfada.

-Te dejé venir para que estudiaras, no para que hagas _"amiguitos"_ – atacó su madre recalcando la palabra amiguitos sugestivamente – hubieras quedado mejor en la Academia Beauxbatons en Francia – murmuró después suspirando dramáticamente.

Era el momento de poner la raya a su madre, era lo que estaba esperando para hacerle saber a su madre que existían límites sobre manejar su vida a su antojo. Iba a explotar lo que tenía años guardando.

-Podrás cambiarme a cualquier Colegio, Academia o a cualquier escuela que se te ocurra, pero nunca evitarás en que encuentre _"amiguitos"_, madre – saltó de repente la castaña, enfrentándola por fin por sus ideales. – NUNCA ¿me oíste? Si papá viviera, no estaría pasando esto contigo. El me entendería y apoyaría en no casarme a la fuerza con Draco por su dinero. Buscaría en cielo, mar y tierra el dinero que nos faltara para que estuviéramos bien, sin necesidad de lamerle y besarle los pies a gente hipócrita- hasta esta altura la señora Granger estaba roja quizá de vergüenza- Ojala fuéramos pobres, así creo que me quisieras más como tu hija y no como un objeto que se puede vender.

**Hermione: 4 Jane: 0**

Respirando entrecortadamente por el enojo estancado que tenía en su pecho; regresó a su asiento frente al espejo dejando a su madre paralizada y con la boca abierta ante la primera _"rebeldía"_ de su hija.

Cuando estuvo calmado el ambiente en la habitación. Jane, su madre, colocó su bien cuidado rostro en el hombro de su hija mirándola por el reflejo del espejo volviendo a la carga. Sabía que no se quedaría cayada.

-Tu querido padre no nos dejó nada para mantenernos ni un día. Con respecto a mí: ¡Claro que te quiero, hija! Esto lo hago por ti. Y Draco…Gracias a Draco, a quien solo se fijó en ti (porque debo admitir que mi hija es hermosa) estas estudiando donde tú querías. Gracias a Draco, podrás tener la vida que siempre has tenido y mucho más. Gracias a Draco no habrá necesidad de venderte porque te ama de verdad. Por lo tanto, debes de respetarlo como se debe, como su prometida; y no andar con cualquier chico haciendo barbaridades que parezca ante los demás un engaño a Draco.

-Madre, sólo hace ayer que lo conozco. ¿Cómo podría llegar a enamorarme tan rápido? – le musitó al reflejo de Jane

- Pues más vale querida hija no enterarme que te enamoraste de ese chico, que parece a leguas que no es de clase al menos- la amenazó Jane.

Jane esperando alguna reacción de su hija linda; Hermione le sonrió fingidamente para que pareciera lo había captado muy bien.

-Que que bueno que lo comprendas. Tu lugar es con Draco – concluyó la plática tan amena que tuvieron. Mientras, Hermione se llenaba de tristeza tomando delicadamente el regalo de compromiso (ahora mojado pero continuamente brillando) de Draco: un collar famosamente llamado _"El Gran Zafiro Luis XIV o Zafiro Rúspoli"_

Así que su acto de _"rebeldía"_ se fue por el caño. A su madre le entró y salió por una oreja su mensaje de dolor y sacrificio sin querer procesarla su cerebro, para después arreglarla ella a su antojo y decir puras sandeces. Pero Ella era su madre ¿Qué podría hacer? No le hacía caso y ni la comprendía.

**Hermione: 4** **Jane: 7**

-Bueno linda, dúchate pronto para ayudarte con tu vestido – la apuró, dándole unos pequeños toques a sus hombros haciéndola reaccionar – además que quiero conocer al salvador de mi hija.

Si supiera quién es ese chico, no hubiera dicho eso y también habría cancelado la cena en mutuo acuerdo entre su madre y Draco. Pero, conociendo a su madre, aprovecharía el evento para ponerlo en evidencia frente a todo el Colegio diciendo que: _no era digno de estar entre gente con clase_. Lo bueno era, que ella estaría presente para defenderlo y así evitar la vergüenza del chico; ya le debía dos vidas salvadas.

Como buena hija obediente se fue a duchar para estar fresca y renovada como lo hacía sentir la regadera cada mañana.

Creía que iba pasar la noche en el despacho de la estricta profesora McGonagall…

Pasó medía hora recitándole el reglamento del Colegio hasta llegar al punto: _"Está estrictamente prohibido retirar los caballos de sus caballerizas a cualquier alumno que no sea integrante del equipo de polo"._

-Al estar en el reglamento, Sr. Weasley. Tengo el deber de darle un castigo – dijo su ahora celadora, como si hubiera cometido una falta muy grave – pero tiene que estar verdaderamente consciente que no se debe hacer eso- continuó regañándolo como a un niño pequeño, hasta movía el dedo rígidamente como una madre.

-No sabía que era un Colegio de modales – dijo Ron sorprendido.

-No intente hacerse el gracioso conmigo, Sr, Weasley – replicó McGonagall – ahora se ganará dos castigos, y si sigue llevándome la contraria serán tres – lo amenazó.

Para no hacerla enojar mucho más; mejor se quedó cayado, quieto como buen niño y enfrentar los castigos, aunque el último se lo ganó injustamente.

-Como veo que le encanta los caballos, Sr. Weasley, su primer castigo consistirá en ser el cuidador oficial. Es decir, su castigo durará hasta que termine el Colegio – dijo McGonagall gustosamente, al contrario que Ron.

Le gustaban los caballos, sí; pero… ¿cuidarlos? Eso era el trabajo antiguo de su padre, a él nunca le tocó la _"suerte"_ de cuidarlos.

-El segundo… necesitamos refuerzos en el equipo de Polo. Por lo tanto, tiene la suerte de formar parte del equipo de Polo de Gryffindor – dijo la profesora, sonando orgullosamente.

-Pero, profesora. Yo no sé jugar, ni sé en qué consiste – replicó Ron.

-Tendrá entonces que pedir ayuda – concluyó la profesora sin cambiar si quiera su último castigo. Ese sí era un verdadero castigo ¿a quién le pediría ayuda? Todos eran unos estirados.

En camino a su dormitorio, ya pensaría luego sobre su castigo ahora el dilema era el cómo vestirse para la "_cena en su honor"_. No tenía de otra que engalanarse con lo más formal que tenía en su guardarropa guardado en su baúl: unos pantalones de mezclilla de color café obscuro y una camisa manga larga de color verde musgo. Esperaba no verse tan mal.

Estaba a punto de llegar a las escaleras de su torre, cuando de pronto se topó con una sombra obscura, a pesar de que la luz de la luna iluminaba los corredores solitarios y fríos.

Por lo que alcanzaba a ver era una persona… ¿o no?

-¿Quién…eres? – preguntó asustado, retrocediendo un paso por inercia.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello people!<strong>

**Ya se que dirán _Tanto tardó para actualizar esto?_**

**Lo sé U.U aunque ya lo tenía escrito no lo pude subir porque no podia terminar el otro fic que estoy escribiendo y pos me urge terminarlo, así que estoy a la idea de subir cap a la par de otro fic para enfocarme en este y no hacerles esperar tanto. Aunque también interfirio la escuela, estoy en la universidad y las tareas nomas no jajajajaj. Total ya me deahogue, lo único importante es saber que tal les pareció, ya que con sus opiniones son una motivación para seguir con la historia.**

**Y ya conocimos a la adorable madre de Hermione XD y la primera rebeldía ante su madre que no sirvió de nada ¬¬ pobre... hay madres así. Gracias a Dios mi madre no entra en esa categoría.**

**¿Quién creen que será esa sombra misteriosa? o.0  
><strong>

**Nos vemos en el proximo cap y ¡cuidense no anden solos en las calles!**

**Sunny (^-^)**


	5. La Cena

**Capitulo 4: La cena **

_Capitulo anterior_

_En camino a su dormitorio, ya pensaría luego sobre su castigo ahora el dilema era el cómo vestirse para la "cena en su honor". No tenía de otra que engalanarse con lo más formal que tenía en su guardarropa guardado en su baúl: unos pantalones de mezclilla de color café obscuro y una camisa manga larga de color verde musgo. Esperaba no verse tan mal._

_Estaba a punto de llegar a las escaleras de su torre, cuando de pronto se topó con una sombra obscura, a pesar de que la luz de la luna iluminaba los corredores solitarios y fríos. _

_Por lo que alcanzaba a ver era una persona… ¿o no?_

_-¿Quién…eres? – preguntó asustado, retrocediendo un paso por reflejo de su pierna._

-Tu peor pesadilla – contestó ese ser a unos metros de él con una voz de ultratumba.

-¿Qué?- dijo con el poco aliento que le quedaba por lo asustado que estaba.

Cuando era niño su madre lo defendía de todas las bromas de sus hermanos mayores. Hasta que llegó a sus vidas la única mujercita Weasley nacida desde varias generaciones de puros varones. Desde entonces fue la consentida y compinche de sus hermanos gemelos. En una ocasión le hicieron creer que en el ático vivía un fantasma y que él era el único que podía lograr ahuyentarlo. Él muy valiente subió al ático encontrándose con el fantasma que resultó ser Ginny debajo de una manta blanca con hoyos, pero se llevó tal susto que se orinó en su pijama de ositos.

En ese instante de su vida se sentía igual que aquella vez del fantasmita. Aunque supiera que los fantasmas no existían, seguía con aquel espantoso miedo que le helaba la sangre hasta hacerlo temblar.

-¿Eres Ron Weasley? – preguntó "el fantasma" con voz normal.

-S…sss…si – tartamudeó, listo para correr cuando fuera necesario.

-Justo a quién andaba buscando.

-¿Qué hice? – lloriqueó – soy muy joven para morir.

-Si haces lo que te voy a pedir, vivirás – dijo su verdugo empezando a acercarse.

-Está bien. Lo haré…lo haré – dijo aun más nervioso, dando un paso atrás al mismo tiempo que el desconocido fantasma daba uno hacia adelante, dejando ver su rostro por fin.

Mientras en otra parte del castillo, en las habitaciones de los abogados Slytherin. Draco se alistaba para la dichosa cena del rescatador de su prometida caprichosa, en estado pensativo. En los últimos meses aprendió a querer a Hermione hasta el grado de amarla, y eso en un Malfoy era rebajarse demasiado; pero era un humano cualquiera con sentimientos y… un Malfoy, seguía siendo un Malfoy que no tenía que demostrar sentimientos tan bajos y poco dignos de un hombre serio; eso era para las mujeres.

-Dobby, el saco – ordenó Draco, dejando de lado sus cavilaciones para tratar de anudarse su corbata plateada frente al espejo.

-Sí, señor – dijo el pequeño chico apresurado.

El pequeño Dobby; de quince años, moreno y ojos grandes de color verde, era el hijo de una criada de la familia Malfoy pero desgraciadamente había muerto dejando sólo al pequeño. La única "familia" que tenía en el mundo es a la que servía. No se podía quejar, tenía comida y techo pagado con trabajo como criado personal de Draco. Prácticamente se criaron juntos a pesar de las diferencias de edades. Draco de niño siempre lo llamaba "Dobby" por no poder pronunciar muy bien la "T" de "Tobby", y así se acostumbró a su sobrenombre; no debía de contradecir al pequeño malcriado Draco.

-Dobby, apresúrate.

-Sí, señor - respondió batallando en sacar el saco del armario. Era muy bajo para su edad.

Segundo después tocaron la puerta desconcentrando a Draco con su trabajosa corbata.

-Dobby, la puerta – dijo, volviendo a la corbata.

-Sí, señor – contestó la orden a unos cuantos centímetros en alcanzar el saco de su jefe cuando resbaló y cayó de brunces al suelo haciendo un escándalo.

-¡Dobby ¿Qué haces? – vociferó su señor viendo a chico en el suelo - ¡Abre la puerta! ¿Qué no oyes?

-Sí, señor. Enseguida – contestó, incorporándose rápidamente con dolor para abrir la puerta.

Y ante el espejo de Draco, apareció su querida suegra. Eso anticipaba chismes seguros de su prometida.

-Draco, ¿todavía no estás listo? – replicó maternalmente, poniendo sus manos en la cintura.

-Sra. Granger – exclamó sorprendido – pensé que había regresado a Londres.

-Lo mismo pensó mi querida hija- bufó – déjame ayudarte querido – atrayendo a Draco con misma corbata para anudársela con facilidad - ¿quieres a mi hija, Draco? – cuestionó curiosa.

-Que pregunta hace, señora – rió ante la pregunta- claro que sí.

-Pues, creo que deberías de vigilarla o ponerle límites sino quieres que…algún otro fulano más inteligente te la arrebate así como si nada- insinuó su suegrita intrigosa - Es tu prometida, tienes derechos sobre ella.

-¿Qué me quiso decir con eso? ¿Qué hizo?

-Estaba hablando con Minerva cuando escuchamos que alguien se metió a darse un baño al lago. Minerva escandalizada fue a averiguar, y cuál fue la sorpresa que mi hija estaba riéndose con un fulano dentro del lago – contó Jane.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que escuchaste. Así que, querido debes hablar con ella para ponerle el alto ahora. No debería estar coqueteando con hombres estando comprometida – le aconsejó, metiéndole el gusanito de los celos aunque ya estaba entrando cuando mencionó sobre el fulano del lago.

-¿Usted ya habló con ella?- preguntó seriamente.

-Sí, pero ya la conoces. Nunca me escucha. Ahora se puso muy rebelde conmigo. De seguro, ese chico con quién estaba le lavó rápidamente el cerebro.

-Espero no sea el mismo – dijo, comenzándose a imaginar quién se atrevería en estropear su relación con Hermione. Desde que lo defendió la otra noche le daba mala espina - Dobby, el saco.

-Sí, señor – cumplió con lo antes pedido, entregándole el saco a la señora Granger.

-¿El mismo? – colocándole el saco ella misma.

-El chico becado que "_rescató_" a Hermione – haciendo comillas con sus dedos – y que gracias a los caprichos de su hija, se va a realizar esta cena en su honor – dijo esto último con burla.

-Bueno, no te preocupes, querido. Esta noche yo me encargo en decirle cual es su lugar – sonrió maquiavélicamente.

Hermione entretenida, como toda una mujer, se colocaba sus pendientes favoritos, obsequio de su padre difunto. Sólo faltaban quince minutos para la cena. Soltó un respiro, deseando que su madre no hiciera de las suyas con la ayuda de Draco, porque era seguro ya se haya enterado de todo acerca de Ron.

De repente fue interrumpida en sus suplicas y pensamientos por el sonido de la puerta.

-Ya salgo, Draco – avisó, antes de tomar su bolso rápidamente y abrir la puerta.

No supo más que hacer en ese momento que abrir la boca sorprendida ante el hombre que esperaba en la puerta. Ese hombre no era Draco sino Ron Weasley muy bien arreglado. Portaba un elegante trajee sastre color negro con una corbata a rayas de color de sus ojos: azules. Fácilmente podía pasar como alumno no becado del Colegio con sus millones; pero eso era lo de menos. Hermione solo pudo pensar lo atractivo que se veía.

-Me encontré a tu novio y me "ordenó" recogerte – dijo Ron, con su rostro sonrojado tal vez por las ordenes que le dio el rubio como si fuera un criado más de su mansión ó por la impresión que expresó la chica.

-No tendrás problemas en mezclarte con los demás – dijo sinceramente, ignorando lo antes dicho por su protector.

-¿Los…demás? – inquirió nervioso, dejando de lado su carácter de "no me asusta nada, no me importa nada por ser valiente" – pensé que…

-Draco le gusta humillar a la gente, así es él, no pierde oportunidad. Pero no te angusties, imita a los demás: presume que tus padres tienen una mina de oro y mira a los demás con inferioridad – le aconsejó con una sonrisa, que no sabía cómo interpretarla, si como una burla a su clase o para darle ánimos y fuera como es siempre: un chico simple.

-Uff… será una noche calurosa – musito Ron queriendo holgar el cuello de la camisa, haciendo reír a la castaña quién lo jaló literalmente rumbo al Gran Comedor, donde sería la famosa cena.

El Gran Comedor lucía normal sin ningún adorno que indicara que era una fiesta, pero claro está que no era una fiesta sólo era una cena muy formal…en su honor. La única diferencia era la gran mesa situada justo en medio con varias sillas elegantes a su alrededor. Las mesas faltantes, de las cuatro carreras, se encontraban pegadas a las paredes cumpliendo la función ahora de barra de bocadillos. Las personas invitadas con sus mejores ropas eran los mismos alumnos (no becados) y uno que otro adulto importante, incluyendo a los profesores.

-Hay mucha gente ¿no lo crees? – dijo Ron, sintiéndose fuera de su ambiente viendo como reían dos compañeros en su plática al parecer graciosa.

-Tranquilo. Te presentaré algunos conocidos para que no te sientas un extraño – quiso calmarlo Hermione.

Tomó su brazo y lo arrastró hacia los dos chicos que anteriormente estaba observando. La chica rubia con ojos azules había hecho un comentario haciendo que su compañero, alto de cabellos negros peinados hacia atrás, por poco la escupiera con su bebida en la boca, pero solo pudo salir la esperada risa.

-Hola, Neville – saludó Hermione interrumpiendo la risa del chico.

-¡Mione! Tantos años sin verte – exclamó abrazándola gustosamente.

-Sí, desde la escuela primaria – recordó Hermione.

-¿Y quién es tu amigo? – preguntó Neville curioso señalando a Ron con su cabeza antes de tomar un trago de su bebida.

-Oh, te presento a Ronald Weasley – tomó su brazo para acercarlo más a la plática.

-¡Por supuesto! El famoso rescatador Weasely.

-¿Famoso? – inquirió extrañado el "héroe". ¿Cuántos otros más oídos chismosos habrán oído de él?

-Entre clase y clase se hablaba de ti – comentó la chica rubia con una sonrisa extraña – soy Luna Lovegood – se presentó después, dándole un apretón de manos para después atrayéndolo hacia ella para un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Tu padre es el Director de la revista "El Quisquilloso"? – insinuó Ron, sonrojado por el beso de la chica.

-Así es – le sonrío muy coqueta, según Hermione.

-Mi padre es fanático de su revista – comentó, queriendo hacer plática por fin.

-Bueno, nos vemos. Tenemos más invitados por presentar – dijo Hermione, sonriendo forzosamente a Luna, antes de dejarla hablar con Ron.

Cuando Hermione se alejaba de la pareja de chicos, y más de Luna, se encontró a otro muy conocido amigo para presentar al homenajeado pelirrojo, dejándolos en la mira de la señora Granger quién observaba recelosamente al chico de pies a cabeza.

-No cabe duda que el becado ese quiere pertenecer a nuestra clase – se burló Draco, antes de tomar su Martini.

-Como dice el dicho: _aunque la mona se vista de seda mona se queda –_siguió la burla, chocando su copa con su próximo yerno.

-Te presento a mi mejor amigo de la infancia: Harry – hizo la presentación la castaña contenta.

-Hola – saludó Ron, estrechando la mano amigablemente de Harry.

-Un gusto, Ron. Espero sigas rescatando a mi amiga cuando esté en peligro – dijo con doble sentido.

-Y yo, espero no estar en peligro todos los días – siguió Hermione, ante lo cual rieron los tres.

-¿Cuál es el chiste para también reírme? – cuestionó Ginny, apareciendo de repente a un lado de Harry.

-¿Ginny? ¿Qué haces aquí? – vociferó Ron.

-Soy hermana del homenajeado. O sea, tú – presumió falsamente – además, Harry me invitó.

-¿Así? – musitó seriamente celoso, cruzándose de brazos y achicando los ojos, como si quisiera quemarle los ojos.

-Hum… creo que ya va a comenzar la cena – dijo de repentemente nervioso para librarse del lobo hermano celoso.

Y en efecto, la gran mesa poco a poco se estaba llenando de "invitados". Ésta se encontraba rebosante de exquisitos platillos que en su vida había visto, pero a su estomago no le importaría saborear algo nuevo.

Al tomar asiento al lado de Hermione, cerca de una orilla, se dio cuenta de un problema. En su lugar estaban dos platos, uno sobre otro; y varias cucharas, tenedores y cuchillos de diversos tamaños que a su parecer no eran necesarios tantos cubiertos. ¿Para qué ensuciar tanto? Pero en su situación, tenía que estar a la altura de todos los presentes y no dejarse humillar por Draco y sobre todo por la madre de Hermione. La castaña dándose cuenta del dilema de su rescatador, le susurró que solo empezara por los extremos cambiando en cada platillo.

-Gracias – la miro agradecido.

-Su atención, por favor – se levantó Draco (situado frente a él) sonando su copa de vino recién servida – antes de probar este delicioso banquete, quiero dar un brindis por el compañero Weasley que aumentó a dos esta misma tarde a los rescates hacia mi prometida… un poco torpe – diciendo esto último, hizo reír a la gran mesa completa incluyendo a una Hermione sonrojada.

-¡Por Weasley! – exclamó, alzando la copa seguido de todos los invitados repitiendo los honores.

Luego del brindis bochornoso para el pelirrojo, los comensales ansiosos comenzaron la cena. Después de todo, no eran tan educados sus compañeros: entre cada bocado unos comentaban alguna anécdota, otros simplemente se limitaban a devorar la comida y algunos escuchaban y respondían con un asentimiento, negación u otro gesto dando el ejemplo de su educación. Él encajaba en el segundo grupo ¿era una cena, no? pero eso sí, con la boca cerrada sin hablar en la mesa, demostrando a los demás (a la señora Granger y Draco) que no por ser becado no tenía educación. Pero al parecer, no le importaba ESO a la señora Granger en esos momentos. No perdería la oportunidad de sacar a relucir lo pobre que era y arruinarle la noche.

-Y dinos… comenzó la Sra. Granger para que casi todos escucharan.

-Weasley – le recordó, no sin antes limpiar su boca con una servilleta. Le sorprendió que le hablara a él.

-Claro, Weasley. ¿A que se dedican tus padres?

-¡Madre! – reprendió Hermione.

-No, está bien, Hermione. Es normal que las madres se preocupen por las amistades de sus hijas – respondió muy seguro de sí mismo.

Hermione medio molesta miró a su madre con esa sonrisa característica de ella que comenzaba a divertirse, pero estaría muy al pendiente de su conversación para defender a su amigo. Mientras Ron, recordando la recomendación de su amiga haría su mejor actuación.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de mis padres. Son muy trabajadores – dijo antes de tomar un sorbo de copa para disimular una pausa – mi madre se ha dedicado completamente en cuidarnos a mis hermanos y a mí; y mi padre trabaja en el ministerio como guardaespaldas del Ministro.

-¿Guardaespaldas del Ministro? – inquirió Jane, sonando como burla y compartió una mirada con Draco que estaba a su lado.

La castaña estaba lista para replicar cuando sitió un apretón de manos de su amigo pelirrojo por debajo de la mesa, señal de que él lo podía solucionar.

-Como dije antes señora Granger – dijo calmadamente antes de soltar un suspiro – estoy muy orgulloso de mis padres. Gracias a ellos, mi hermana y yo estamos aquí con todos ustedes – levando la copa a salud de todos y bebió un poco de su contenido.

Para aquel entonces, todos en la mesa se encontraban atentos a la plática entre el chico becado y la Sra. Granger.

-¿Y que tuvieron que vender para que estén tu hermana y tu aquí? – atacó Draco desdeñosamente.

Reaccionó Ginny con un resoplido de ofendida y apretó bajo la mesa una servilleta simulando que era el cuello blanco de Draco. Por otro lado, Harry miraba seriamente al chico. Gracias a Ron fue al rescate de los dos a su manera: con palabras.

-Afortunadamente nada. El mismo Ministro le dio a mi padre dos becas – sonrió triunfante, ya que los compañeros susurraban palabras como "_¿oíste? Su padre tiene relación con el Ministro_" "_Wow son como protegidos del Ministro_"

-Sí, muy afortunados – dijo mirando rápidamente a los hermanos Weasley fingiendo felicidad por ellos.

No estaban consiguiendo su objetivo de humillar a los Weasley sino todo lo contrario, estaban regalándoles respeto y admiración ante todos. Claro que Jane nunca se rendiría fácilmente.

-Y… gracias al señor Ministro ¿Qué estas estudiando?

-Medicina, y con la ayuda de su hija seré un gran médico y un orgullo para mis padres por haber hecho una carrera – respondió Ron sonriéndole a Hermione, momento que Draco no le gustó para nada por la mutua correspondencia de parte de SU prometida.

-No creo que lo logres si sigues saltándote clases y arrastrando a mi hija a la indisciplina – replicó Jane como toda _madre preocupada_ por su hija – Hermione vino aquí a estudiar – miró a su hija significativamente – para después casarse con su prometido Draco y ser una esposa ejemplar.

-Le ruego que me disculpe. Le aseguro que no volverá a suceder – contestó, pasando de alto lo de _casarse con Draco y ser una esposa ejemplar_ – Hoy Hermione me hizo ver que tenemos que ser alguien en la vida; así como corresponderles a nuestros padres por el esfuerzo que hacen para sacarnos adelante y tener un futuro diferente al de ellos.

Con ese simple discurso dejo pasmados a todos, en especial a Jane y Draco aunque un poco molestos. Pocos minutos después, Neville saliendo de su estado sorpresivo, se levantó y aplaudió despertando a los demás, quienes se unieron a la ovación en pie y uno que otro chiflido del ahora conocido: chico pelirrojo del discurso motivacional. Y entre ellos, aplaudiendo más fuerte y gritando _¡Bravo!_ Se presentó Dumbledore, el director del colegio.

Ante la sola presencia del director, se fueron apagando los aplausos y algunos compañeros que habían subido a la mesa, bajaron de uno salto inmediatamente, dejando el Gran Comedor sin ningún sonido más que el interminable aplauso del director.

-Sabias palabras de un Weasley – aplaudió Dumbledore jovialmente, tomando asiento en la silla principal; que por cierto estaba al lado de Ron y la profesora McGonagall – Buenas noches. Perdón por la tardanza, estaba un poco ocupado – se disculpo muy sonriente ante sus alumnos callados y avergonzados.

-¿Conoces al chico, Dumbledore? – preguntó intrigada McGonagall.

-Conocí a su abuelo. Por cierto, ¿Cómo esta mi amigo? – quiso saber, dirigiéndose a un Ron sonrojado.

-Hum…lo siento, señor. Nunca lo conocí – contestó el chico bajo la atenta mirada de Jane – solo me enteré por mi padre que murió el año pasado.

-¡Que terrible noticia! – exclamó Dumbledore lamentando la pérdida de su amigo – fue un gran médico y de los mejores que salió de Hogwarts; incluso mejor que yo. Y eso es decir mucho.

-¿Médico? – dijeron al mismo tiempo Ron y la Sra. Granger. El chico, por llamarle la atención la profesión de su abuelo; y de Jane, por interés.

La única posesión que conservaba de él era la libreta de dibujos y un tablero de ajedrez. Nunca lo conoció por la mala relación que tenían su padre y abuelo. Cuando llegaron a preguntar por él, solo su padre decía que vivía muy lejos de allí sólo con sus millones muy feliz; claro que eso fue cuando niños. Después les confesó que la abuela y él lo habían abandonado por perder en apuestas los millones que tenían; nunca supieron que los millones eran por ser un excelente médico.

-Perdone Dumbledore, pero nunca he oído mencionar ese apellido entre los médicos famosos que hay Londres – replicó Jane indiferente.

-Mi querida señora, mi viejo amigo nunca ejerció en Londres sino en la selva ayudando y aprendiendo de los nativos que habitaban ahí – explicó el director.

-No lo puedo creer – dijo Hermione sorprendida – tu abuelo fue el que me inspiró a ser médico. Pero…

-Pero en sus libros no ponía su verdadero apellido, sino su apodo del colegio: Dr. Comadreja – comentó Dumbledore – claro que esos libros fueron pura literaturas infantiles muy famosas.

Ahora los susurros entre sus compañeros eran como si estuvieran ante una personalidad "_¿Qué tal? Recomendados del Ministro y nietos del Dr. Comadreja_" "_¿Crees que Weasley pueda darme un autógrafo?_" "_Yo crecí con esos libros, eran mi inspiración para ser un médico, como dijo Granger_"

Draco estaba casi desesperado sin recibir alguna atención: su suegra traicionera parecía que se había olvidado de su asuntito platicando amenamente con Dumbledore y McGonagall; Hermione muy emocionada relataba una parte del estúpido libro ese que escribió el abuelo de Weasley al mismo Weasley, que al parecer no tuvo infancia; la chica Weasley, haciéndole mimos empalagosos a Potter; y los demás, en sus asuntos de cotilleo donde el principal protagonista era Weasley.

Era un Malfoy, sea quién sea el festejado siempre el centro de atención debería ser un Malfoy; este un Malfoy o no. Malfoy apresuradamente bebió una copa de vino; respiro profundo dejando la tención atrás para darle la bienvenida a la relajación. Se levantó de su asiento y tomó una cuchara y una copa medio vacía para hacer sonar la copa delicadamente, atrayendo la atención que quería de todos.

-¿Qué pasa, Señor Malfoy?- preguntó extrañado Dumbledore.

-Como bien saben todos, mi prometida Hermione y yo nos casaremos pronto – hizo una pequeña pausa para que captara la indirecta el chico pelirrojo, mirándolo fijamente – y aprovechando que usted se encuentra presente – señaló al propio director –quisiera pedirle permiso para realizar en este mismo lugar la boda y así sean todos los compañeros del colegio tanto como invitados y testigos de nuestra boda. Y cuando digo todos, te incluyo a ti Weasley y a los compañeros becados.

-Claro, pero ¿está de acuerdo la señorita Granger? – preguntó Dumbledore, dirigiendo su mirada a la castaña sorprendida y contrariada.

Todos esperaban la respuesta de la castaña ante la pregunta del director. Y como paso ayer cuando la proposición pública, decidió huir al baño para calmarse, no sin antes disculparse. Ron quiso ir tras de ella, pero cariñosamente Jane no lo dejo, ya que iría ella a calmarla.

En los baños del segundo piso, Hermione se encontraba ante el único espejo que abarcaba toda la pared; en su reflejo podía distinguir pequeñas gotas de lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas sonrosadas. Siempre que se hacia alguna mención de la boda en público, se paralizaba por completo; y sabía la razón. Toda niña o mujer sueña el cómo será su boda en completo: el vestido, las sillas, la comida, las flores, los adornos y en especial ese chico que se convertiría en su esposo que tendría que amar para toda su vida hasta que la muerte los separara. Ahí estaba el problema de su boda soñada: no amaba al chico y ni quería casarse a esa edad porque simplemente no era el chico correcto; pero por los intereses de su madre tenía que hacerlo y no había vuelta atrás. A menos que rompiera con Draco y terminara viviendo en la calle junto con su madre quejosa diciéndole cada minuto _de que no estarían así si se hubiera casado con el rubio. _Y ojala no la hubiera invocado.

-Vaya, vaya Hermione. Pensé que serías la ovejita negra de la familia, pero ya veo que no. Muy buena actuación – hizo su entrada Jane, colocándose a un lado de ella mirándose igualmente al espejo.

-¿De qué hablas madre? – pregunto Hermione, limpiando sus mejillas.

-¡Por favor! – resopló – no te hagas la que no sabías sobre el abuelo millonario de Weasley.

-No, no lo sabía. Te dije que apenas lo conozco. Además de lo poco que hablamos fue de su familia y nunca menciono a su abuelo.

-Pues… se ve que es un buen chico – dijo indiferentemente, según Jane.

-No lo puedo creer – musitó incrédula– ¿ahora me quieres emparejar con Ron? Que yo me haya dando cuenta, Ron no te simpatizó mucho desde que le preguntaste a que se dedicaban sus padres.

-Bueno, uno puede cambiar de parecer.

-¡Sí, claro! Cuando ese persona de la noche a la mañana herede millones por un familiar difunto – replicó.

-¿El viejo le dejo los millones al chico? – exclamo emocionada, como si ella fuera la heredera misma.

-¡Mamá! ¡Contigo no se puede hablar, si hay dinero de por medio! –exclamó exasperada, saliendo del baño topándose con Draco que la esperaba fuera.

-¿Ya te calmaste? – le preguntó seriamente.

-Sí, regresemos a la cena - suspiró

-Lo siento, pero la cena se acabó cuando huiste de nuevo – dijo Draco.

-Lo siento muchísimo, Draco. No volverá a pasar – se disculpo realmente avergonzada.

-Eso espero – musitó Draco – no sé que esté pensando la gente ahora; cada vez que huyes siento que me etiquetan como el malo del cuento.

Ante eso no pudo contestar porque podría ser cierto y muy cierto, que era un chico con clase pero malo. Delante de todos podía parecer un corderito, pero con Hermione a solas y enojado se despojaba de su disfraz para convertirse en un lobo feroz. Todavía no llegaba a los golpes y no quería provocarlo para que llegara a esos extremos.

-Draco, querido, estoy lista para regresar a Londres – salió Jane del baño con un nuevo tono de pinta labios.

-Acompañemos a tu madre para que tome el helicóptero de la familia.

Acompañaron y despidieron a su madre hasta que hubo despegado el helicóptero, viendo como se emocionaba por viajar en el transporte aéreo. Después Draco dejó a Hermione justo en la puerta de su dormitorio, pero antes el chico rubio tuvo que tomar una llamada importante.

-Buenas noches, amor – se despidió cariñosamente con un beso en los labios – nos veremos después, ya que mi padre me llamó y me necesita en algunos negocios. Pórtate bien ¿sí? No quiero llegar y tener quejas de ti.

-Si – balbuceó con la mirada en el piso "hermoso" del pasillo.

-Se me olvidaba – le levanto el rostro – le pedí a McGonagall que te cambiara de compañero de proyecto.

-¿Por qué? – exclamó.

-Querida, es una mala influencia para ti. Faltaste las clases de la tarde; tu nunca hubieras hecho eso por tu voluntad - explicó Draco, sin exaltarse, como si reprendiera un padre a su hija _que eso no está bien._

-Solo fue una vez – objetó riendo por lo ridículo que sonaba eso _de la mala influencia_.

-Siempre empiezan así. Después te va a gustar no asistir a clases y echarás a perder toda tu carrera a la basura – dijo sonando preocupado.

-Draco ¿te estás oyendo? Antes de asistir a este Colegio, estabas en contra de que hiciera una carrera, y ahora te preocupas porque solo no asistí una vez en mi vida a las clases de la tarde ¿Quién te entiende?

-Bueno haz lo que quieras, pero con ese chico no. Es más, prefiero que sea tu amigo Potter que Weasley.

-¿Por qué te molesta que empecemos ser amigos Ron y yo? – dijo enojada - ¡Claro! ¡Porque es pobre! ¡Tú y mi madre son iguales! ¡De seguro, si Ron hereda los millones de su abuelo quizá tú me des permiso de ser amiga de él porque ya entraría al club de la gente con clase! ¡Pues fíjate que mi madre y yo no somos desde hace muchos años gente con clase! ¡Por eso tengo que casarme contigo a fuerzas, para volver ser del club!

No aguantando más Draco le profirió una fuerte cachetada, dejando a la chica sin palabras más que decir en contra de él tocándose la zona del golpe. Hermione herida, abrió rápidamente la puerta y la estampo frente a Draco haciéndolo reaccionar de su error.

-¿Qué hice?- musitó tomándose la cabeza - ¡Hermione! ¡Hermione por favor perdóname! ¡No quise hacerlo! – tocó a la puerta con los dos puños de sus manos desesperadamente; le pego a la mujer que amaba - ¡Ábreme, por favor!

-¡Lárgate! ¡Vete con tu padre! – gritó claramente llorando, desde adentro del cuarto.

-¡Hermione, por favor! ¡No me podré ir si no me disculpas! – posó su frente en la puerta, aguantando las ganas de llorar.

-¡Te digo que te vayas! ¡Y de una vez te lo digo, no dejaré a ningunos de mis amigos por ti! – sonó una puerta cerrarse adentro, tal vez se haya encerrado en el baño.

Con esa última frase lo hizo reaccionar y volver su rostro seriamente e inexpresiva.

-Dobby – llamó a su sirviente más fiel.

-Sí, señor –se presentó con reverencia.

- Voy a estar algunos días fuera. Te quedarás aquí para vigilar todos los movimientos que haga la señorita Granger. Todos.

-Sí, señor. Como usted lo ordene.

-Y no quiero que te vea merodeándola. ¿Escuchaste? – le ordenó muy severamente.

-Sí mi señor. Escuche perfectamente.

-Quise alejarte de él por las buenas, y tú decidiste por las malas. Así será, cariño – dijo Draco, a la puerta de la habitación de Hermione como si fuera la misma chica.

-Weasley, Weasley. Lo que te espera si te metes con mi mujer – canturreo Draco alegre, en camino para juntarse con su padre.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de autora:<br>**

**Holas crayolas ! tanto tiempo. Soy como el ave fénix que revive entre las cenizas jejejeje y seguiré la historia hasta terminarla; de seguro creyeron que me olvidé de ella, claro que no. Siempre estuvo en mi mente, pero con eso de la escuela y la weba jajaja no podía acabar este capitulo. Espero que cada dos semanas poder subir un nuevo capitulo.**

**Y tienen derecho a releer la historia pa' volverle a entender jejeje. Muchas gracias por su espera.**

**Saludos ^^**

**- ^.^ -  
><strong>


	6. Decisiones

**Capitulo 5: Decisiones **

_Capitulo anterior_

**-¿Por qué te molesta que empecemos ser amigos Ron y yo? – dijo enojada - ¡Claro! ¡Porque es pobre! ¡Tú**** y mi madre son iguales! ¡De seguro, si Ron hereda los millones de su abuelo quizá tú me des permiso de ser amiga de él porque ya entraría al club de la gente con clase! ¡Pues fíjate que mi madre y yo no somos desde hace muchos años gente con clase! ¡Por eso tengo que casarme contigo a fuerzas, para volver ser del club! **

**No aguantando más Draco le profirió una fuerte cachetada, dejando a la chica sin palabras más que decir en contra de él tocándose la zona del golpe. Hermione herida, abrió rápidamente la puerta y la estampo frente a Draco haciéndolo reaccionar de su error.**

**-¿Qué hice?- musitó tomándose la cabeza - ¡Hermione! ¡Hermione por favor perdóname! ¡No quise hacerlo! – tocó a la puerta con los dos puños de sus manos desesperadamente; le pego a la mujer que amaba - ¡Ábreme, por favor!**

**-¡Lárgate! ¡Vete con tu padre! – gritó claramente llorando, desde adentro del cuarto.**

**-¡Hermione, por favor! ¡No me podré ir si no me disculpas! – posó su frente en la puerta, aguantando las ganas de llorar.**

**-¡Te digo que te vayas! ¡Y de una vez te lo digo, no dejaré a ningunos de mis amigos por ti! – sonó una puerta cerrarse adentro, tal vez se haya encerrado en el baño.**

**Con esa última frase lo hizo reaccionar y volver su rostro seriamente e inexpresiva.**

**-Dobby – llamó a su sirviente más fiel.**

**-Sí, señor –se presentó con reverencia.**

**- Voy a estar algunos días fuera. Te quedarás aquí para vigilar todos los movimientos que haga la señorita Granger. Todos.**

**-Sí, señor. Como usted lo ordene.**

**-Y no quiero que te vea merodeándola. ¿Escuchaste? – le ordenó muy severamente.**

**-Sí mi señor. Escuche perfectamente. **

**-Quise alejarte de él por las buenas, y tú decidiste por las malas. Así será, cariño – dijo Draco, a la puerta de la habitación de Hermione como si fuera la misma chica.**

**-Weasley, Weasley. Lo que te espera si te metes con mi mujer – canturreo Draco alegre, en camino para juntarse con su padre.**

Había pasado media hora desde que le levantó la mano su prometido y ella seguía sentada en el piso, con su vestido de noche verde bandera de la cena, recargada en la puerta del baño colocándose un paño mojado para bajar la hinchazón de la cachetada. No se había movido para nada, se encontraba como ida analizando lo que había sucedido.

¿Ella tuvo la culpa que la golpeara? ¡Claro! Lo había provocado. Tan solo unas horas atrás pensó en evitar esa provocación y falló. La cacheteo con todas sus fuerzas por soltar todo lo que sentía y pensaba sobre el compromiso entre ellos; y no se arrepentía. Al contrario, sentía un peso menos, como si hubiera soltado un secreto que no tenía que contar, pero lo hizo. Ya sabía de su propia boca que ella no lo amaba y que el compromiso era arreglado por su madre y no por su gusto. Pero de todos modos se tendría que andar con cuidado, ya que si fue capaz de golpear a una mujer, a ella, según él amaba y quería ¿Qué no haría con los hombres? Más bien, ¿que no le haría a Ron solo por ser quién es?

-Ron – musitó con sus propios labios dejando salir una sonrisa, esas de recuerdo. Solo llevaba conociendo al chico por dos días y cada vez que estaba con él, se sentía ella misma. La misma sensación que sentía cuando estaba con su amigo Harry, pero…había algo más. Quizás congeniaban bien, a pesar del primer encuentro erróneo por choques de sociedad.

Dejo sus pensamientos interrumpidos para poner atención a un sonido proveniente de su habitación.

-¿Hermione?

Era su amigo, Harry. Parecía apurado como también emocionado cuando lo miró al abrir un poco la puerta del baño.

-¿Hermione, donde estas? ¿Estás en el baño?

Cerró apresuradamente la puerta y se miró en el espejo el cachete un poco sonrojado todavía. Se tocó delicadamente y le dolía como si se hubiese requemado con el sol.

-Hermione escuche que cerraste la puerta – la descubrió tocando la puerta.

-Sí, ahora salgo – contestó, mirándose todavía su rojo cachete.

¿Y ahora que hacía? Harry seguro la interrogaría por su mala cara, porque no solo era la mejilla roja, sino los ojos hinchados de tan solo llorar quince minutos por el ardor de su mejilla. ¿Qué hacer? Era mala inventando y mintiendo.

-¿Qué se te ofrece, Harry? – preguntó un poco dudosa. A lo mejor quería alguna tontería y se iría de ahí.

- Dime que no te has cambiado.

-No… ¿Por qué?

-Sino sales, no te digo.

_Harry y sus juegos de niños_ – bufó en su cabeza la castaña -No puedo salir – dijo apresurada.

-¿Por qué? – sonó preocupado - ¿te pasó algo?

-Estoy… indispuesta.

-¡Hermione, abre la puerta! – ordenó seriamente - ¡Bien sabes que no me iré hasta saber qué es lo que te pasa!

Si, definitivamente no podía con un profesional como Harry. Era su amigo, no podía ocultarte cosas obvias que ya sabía. No tuvo más remedio que abrir la puerta y salir con su cabeza agachada ante la atenta mirada del moreno.

-Hermione – suspiró – haber que fue…-no pudo terminar porque cuando levantó la mirada de su castaña amiga, sus ojos se posaron fijamente a la mejilla roja - ¿fue Draco?

-Harry, yo…

-No trates de ocultarlo y justificar al asqueroso de tu prometido cobarde – dijo Harry enojado.

-No lo justifico, solo que yo lo provoque. Le dije que no lo amaba y que me casaría con él solo por mi madre – contó con sus ojos a punto de humedecerse.

-De seguro, no dormirá por remordimiento – dijo sarcásticamente – por lo que te hizo – señaló la zona de la cachetada.

-De hecho me rogo casi llorando que lo perdonara – dijo derramando una lágrima – Harry, creo que si me ama.

-¡Por favor! Un hombre quién dice amar una mujer NUNCA le levanta la mano. ¿Escuchaste? NUNCA.

-Ya te dije que lo provoque. Es obvio que reaccionara por una revelación así.

-¿Lo ves? Lo estas justificando – dijo mirándola recelosamente. No podía creer que después de soltarle una cachetada el energúmeno rubio, lo esté disculpando y sienta lastima por él - ¿Segura que no lo amas? – preguntó dudoso.

-Claro que no lo amo- aseguró, secándose sus lágrimas cuidadosamente.

-Entonces ten el valor de dejarlo- le dijo su amigo, como si la desafiara a hacerlo.

_¿Dejarlo?_ suspiró con preocupación. Esa palabra que sonaba a libertad pura no podía pronunciarlo, aunque lo deseara con todo su corazón y alma, porque le hizo recordar una verdad dolorosa que dijo su madre antes de la cena…

_-Tu querido padre no nos dejó nada para mantenernos ni un día. Con respecto a mí: ¡Claro que te quiero, hija! Esto lo hago por ti. Y Draco…Gracias a Draco, a quien solo se fijó en ti (porque debo admitir que mi hija es hermosa) estas estudiando donde tú querías. Gracias a Draco, podrás tener la vida que siempre has tenido y mucho más. Gracias a Draco no habrá necesidad de venderte porque te ama de verdad. Por lo tanto, debes de respetarlo como se debe, como su prometida; y no andar con cualquier chico haciendo barbaridades que parezca ante los demás un engaño a Draco._

-No puedo hacerlo – reaccionó muy decidida, dándole la espalda a su amigo -Draco es el que me está pagando la carrera y si rompo el compromiso me expulsarán de la escuela por su rencor… tiene influencias. Por eso no puedo dejarlo. Accedí a la locura de mi madre porque quería realizar mi carrera, mi sueño, Harry. Sin su maldito dinero no podré lograrlo – argumentó.

-No quería decir esto, pero…estas comenzando a parecerte a tu madre: una interesada – y lo único que recibió de su amiga fue una cachetada que le dolió hasta el alma, pero lo recibió con gusto. Quería lograr sacar a Hermione de sus casillas para que se quitara la venda de los ojos y viera que podría lograr lo que quisiera por sí sola, sin la ayuda de nadie.

-¿Cómo me puedes decir eso? – exclamó dolida – tú, Harry, mi amigo.

-Entonces no dependas de nadie. Al diablo con Draco y su dinero junto con tu madre que solo se aprovecha de ti- replicó - Hermione – tomó su rostro – mírame. Tú puedes sacar tu carrera sin la ayuda monetaria de nadie. Eres una alumna brillante, inteligente y capaz. No necesitas de esa gente que te obstaculiza TU sueño.

Parecía que solo su cerebro podía captar únicamente palabras clave de todo lo que citaba su amigo de la infancia como, _sueño._ En segundos su memoria lo relacionó con el chico pelirrojo, el chico que se había topado ayer y lo había confundido con un empleado, el chico que había contado en la cena que fue becado por el mismo Ministro.

-Una beca –susurró la castaña, como si fuera iluminada por un rayo de sol – podré romper con Draco si consigo una beca. Gracias, Harry – abrazó a su amigo agradecida recargando su cabeza al pecho– gracias por estar aquí de nuevo conmigo para iluminarme y no desviarme de mi camino, el camino hacia mi sueño.

-Solo necesitabas un empujoncito, amiga – musitó Harry y besó la frente de su amiga.

Suspiro un poco más tranquilo en su interior. Hermione quedaba completamente fuera de la familia Malfoy, aunque no se libraría de la venganza de Draco. Porque estaba seguro que el rubio no se iba quedar con las manos cruzadas sin hacer nada. Podría ser que el blanco fuera otra persona cercana a ella, y no la misma Hermione. A la castaña la amaba, ella misma lo aseguro. Y si la amaba, no cometería la misma imprudencia de dañarla físicamente. Buscaría la manera de dañarla de otra forma, tal como lo haría ella muy pronto: en el corazón.

La mañana del 4 de septiembre, el sol iluminaba al colegio y sus terrenos muy radiante y alegre; así como el estado de ánimo de la chica castaña con el nombre de Hermione Granger.

Esa mañana al despertar parecía que había vuelto a nacer, como si antes fuera un gusano feo y a un momento a otro construyera su capullo para salir de él como una mariposa con vivos colores. Era una nueva Hermione. Esperaba con ansias el regreso de Malfoy para poder decirle "no me casaré contigo", y por consiguiente se libraría de su madre. Más bien, le quitaría la ilusión y demencia de tener nupcias con Draco, porque a pesar de TODO era su madre, no tendría el suficiente coraje de dejarla sola en la calle. Además creía en sus palabras cuando decía que todo lo hacía para que no sufriera la falta de dinero, pero para ella el dinero no era todo y sólo lo conocía su pensamiento porque si supiera su madre se convertiría en sorda y empezaría si rutina de yoga.

Aunque casi no durmió anoche, se sintió contenta por sus planes a futuro. Para tener una economía estable no necesitaba a Draco; como dijo su amigo Harry se bastaba ella sola con su inteligencia, y obviamente ser médico no se ganaba una miseria.

El reloj del Gran Comedor marcaba las 7:45 am. Todos los alumnos que tomaban clases al punto de las 8:00 am se levantaban de sus asientos, algunos con pesar y cansancio, otros con ánimo renovado, entre ellos Hermione.

Los pasillos iluminados por el sol se encontraban abarrotados por los alumnos corriendo o caminando por el cambio de clases. A Hermione no le molestaba en absoluto hasta en dos ocasiones fue arroyado por dos chicos, pero ella con la felicidad que tenía escrita en la frente los disculpó. Nada y nadie podría romper esa burbuja de felicidad que le embargaba.

-¡Hermione!- gritó Ginny para alcanzarla - uf, sentí que no sobreviviría con esta mar de gente, ¿Como estas? ¿ya te encuentras mejor? - preguntó, caminando juntas hacia la clase de Anatomía con McGonagall - Harry me comentó ayer que te sentías mal.

-Sí, ya me siento mucho mejor - contestó dedicándole una sonrisa.

Ginny extrañada por la sonrisa radiante casi contagiable de la castaña, no dudó en preguntar. Aunque prácticamente tenía dos días conociéndola, nunca le había visto ese tipo de sonrisa.

-¿Se puede saber el porqué de tu sonrisa?

-Sólo puedo decir que me siento muy feliz, como renovada.

-Más bien, estás emocionada con tu compromiso con Malfoy - se burló Ginny dándole pequeños toques en la mejilla de la estática Hermione. No puede ser que con una burla sienta remordimiento por Draco.

-¿Dónde estará Ron ahora? No lo vi llegar al desayuno - dijo, cambiando de tema. Entre menos pensara en Draco mejor para su salud mental.

-¿Donde más? Durmiendo - delató a su propio hermano rodando sus ojos.

-¿Durmiendo? Si la cena de ayer terminó prácticamente temprano - dijo Hermione extrañada.

-¿Que no te lo comentó Harry ayer? Después de la cena, los chicos becados organizaron un pequeño festín para Ron en un cuarto secreto.

-Así que era eso - murmuró para sí misma, acordándose del rostro sonrosado de Harry cuando fue a buscarla.

-Lo siento, pero debo admitir que fue mejor que la aburrida cena - confesó sinceramente sin pelos en la lengua.

El salón de Anatomía era un clásico salón de clases. Los pupitres y el gran escritorio, delante de un gran pintarrón blanco que abarcaba casi todo el muro a lo largo. La diferencia radicaba, en las seis mesas de acero ubicadas en la parte de atrás del salón, que fungen como un pequeño laboratorio. Los decorados de todo el salón: son cuatro esqueletos humanos cada uno sostenidos y colgadas en un soporte en cada esquina; y en las cuatro paredes, láminas ilustradas de cada sistema y aparato reproductor.

Cuando entraron al salón, éste se encontraba lleno de alumnos parlanchines enterándose de los últimos chismes de la mañana, entre ellos la cena de ayer; principalmente el nuevo chico cotizado por las chicas: Ronald Weasley, el nieto del famoso doctor y escritor Dr. Comadreja.

-¡Silencio! ¡silencio, alumnos! - llamó la atención la estricta profesora McGonagall.

Obedientes tomaron asiento con sus respectivos compañeros. Sólo Hermione ocupaba su pupitre de a dos sola.

Con el silencio que se forjó con la potente voz de la profesora, paseó sus ojos, casi de gato, en cada pupilo suyo, dándose cuenta de la ausencia de uno de ellos.

-¿Donde se encuentra el Sr. Weasley? - preguntó a toda la clase esperando alguna contestación.

Todos se miraron preguntándose lo mismo hasta la llegada del susodicho.

-Ya llegué… ya… estoy aquí- irrumpió Ron agitado, como si hubiera corrido un maratón. Su uniforme dejaba a la imaginación cómica, donde el chico pelirrojo al ver que era tarde corría por los pasillos colocándose cada prenda como podía.

-Weasley ¿Otra vez tarde? - advirtió severamente - al parecer le gustan los castigos.

_Una más no -_pensó horrorizado- intentar y soportar jugar polo con los chicos eso será suficiente, aunque los caballos a diferencia de ellos son más amables.

-Tome asiento- señaló el lugar libre a lado de la castaña- y aguardará cinco minutos después de clase.

-Sí, profesora - contesto. Miró a su lado y Hermione negaba la tardanza que tuvo, pero su rostro parecía ligeramente sonriente como si se burlara de él. Eso era raro, esperaba una negativa severa de parte de ella.

-¿Te estás burlando de mí? O ¿es mi imaginación? - murmuró.

-¡Weasley! ¡Silencio!

Puso rápidamente atención a la ya harta profesora cuando escuchó una risita discreta de parte de su compañera castaña; como no podía contestarle en frente de la profesora sólo la miró de reojo entrecerrando sus ojos como una señal de advertencia.

Al término de una hora de clase y varios deberes por hacer, Ron esperaba su tercer castigo en una semana.

-Bien Weasley, por petición de alguien quien te estima no habrá castigo alguno- dijo McGonagall.

-¿Pero...?

-Pero ese alguien lo estará instruyendo en el juego de polo. Señor Potter, pase por favor.

Ron atónito por la noticia, observó silenciosamente el trayecto de Harry hacia él.

-Creo que seremos buenos amigos - lo saludó Harry estrechando su mano.

-Señor Potter le recuerdo que queremos de nuevo la victoria en el torneo interescolar, no me gusta perder. Weasley, sin presiones - advirtió McGonagall antes de retirarse.

-¿Y cuando empezamos a entrenar? - preguntó Harry como si saboreara algún manjar, frotando sus manos.

-Agradezco por no agregarme otro castigo más a mi record de chico rebelde, pero... ¿tú? ¿una persona que me estima? que yo recuerde no hemos convivido mucho.

-Creo que las bebidas alcohólicas te borran la memoria. Antes de la cena hablamos ¿no recuerdas?...

_-¿Eres Ron Weasley? – preguntó "el fantasma" con voz normal._

_-S…sss…si – tartamudeó, listo para correr cuando fuera necesario._

_-Justo a quién andaba buscando._

_-¿Qué hice? – lloriqueó – soy muy joven para morir._

_-Si haces lo que te voy a pedir, vivirás – dijo su verdugo empezando a acercarse._

_-Está bien. Lo haré…lo haré – dijo aun más nervioso, dando un paso atrás al mismo tiempo que el desconocido fantasma daba uno hacia adelante, dejando ver su rostro por fin._

_-No eres un fantasma- lo acusó, en cuanto vio a un chico de carne y hueso con gafas._

_-No, al parecer sigo vivo- contestó tranquilamente tentándose su cuerpo._

_-Si lo que querías era asustarme y burlarte de mí, ya lo lograste. Ahora vete - vociferó enojado pasando a un lado de él._

_-Espera, conoces a Hermione Granger ¿no?- lo detuvo con la sola mención de la chica._

_-Sí, la conozco._

_-Ella está en problemas, aunque ella no sabe la gravedad que conlleva en casarse con el tal Malfoy._

_-Y yo que tengo que ver. Es problema de ella._

_-Entonces sino te importa, podrías ayudarme a convencerla de dejar al chico._

_-Oye, apenas la conozco, ¿que esperas? ¿que la enamore con mi encanto? - dijo Ron irónicamente._

_-Buena idea - aseguró._

_-Sí, una buena idea para matarme. Soy pobre pero no tonto._

_-Mira- se acercó Harry amenazadoramente- hablemos claro. Hermione no es una chica que pasa de desapercibida como ella cree, sino actúas rápido otro será el afortunado quién le enseñe sonreír siempre y le demuestre como es el amor verdadero._

_Sabía muy bien que Hermione no amaba como debe amar una mujer enamorada a un hombre; ella se lo había confirmado con su reacción de indignación fingida, además de lo controladora que es su madre. Y con la "amenaza" del chico de lentes, se percató lo obvio que era sobre el interés que tiene sobre su amiga, pero él no conocía el tipo de interés; su interés era un "sólo me gusta". Hermione sólo llegaría a la categoría de ser su amiga y nada más; se limitaría a mirarla detrás de una ventana de fingida felicidad por ella, porque quién era él a lado del chico rico y refinado Draco Malfoy._

_-Te daré mi respuesta después de la cena._

_-Hablando de la cena, ¿que te pondrás?_

_El pelirrojo respondió con un gesto que se definía como "lo que tenga a la mano y parezca elegante"._

_-Me lo imaginé. Acompáñame, hoy seré tu hado padrino._

_Minutos después de la huida de la castaña, se dio por finalizada la cena donde se percató de varias cosas. Hermione NO amaba definitivamente a Draco; Jane, la madre de la castaña es una controladora e interesada; Draco es un simple niño de papi que sufre por llamar la atención, y afirmativamente él no era nada a comparación del rubio, aunque de la noche a la mañana se haya vuelto famoso entre sus compañeros, pero Draco no poseía lo que él podría ofrecerle cada día: amor y felicidad._

_-¿Y cuál es tu respuesta compañero? - preguntó Harry llevando consigo dos copas de vino, ofreciéndole una de ellas. Se encontraban en la pequeña fiesta organizada por los becados, al parecer los rumores y chismes corrían a la velocidad de la luz._

_-Llámame socio - contestó chocando la copa de Harry con la suya._

-Sigo sin comprender. No he hecho nada - dijo exasperado.

-No, pero es tu momento de actuar; Hermione está decidida en romper con Malfoy cuando regrese de sus negocios sucios con su padre.

-¿Para qué me quieres entonces? es lo que querías ¿no? - preguntó confundido.

-No nos hagamos tontos, Hermione te interesa más que una amiga. Aprovéchalo - murmuró esto último, dándole una palmadita en el hombro.

Con esa palabrita lo motivó hasta hacerle creer que podía lograr el objetivo de todo esto: alejar a Hermione del tipo mafioso y lograr que se interese por otro hombre que en realidad ame. Es un hecho, que no era todo un Don Juan, pero haría lo posible por conquistar a Hermione sí o sí.

* * *

><p><strong>Lo sé, lo sé no tengo derecho en disculparme otra vez U.U porque ya van varias gracias a Dios y a la Virgencita, he terminado mis estudios de QFB XD y estoy haciendo mi servicio que consiste en 6 meses, así que tengo todo ese tiempo libre para escribir esta historia.<strong>

**Por cierto, pense que habia subido este cap este sabado, pero no. Justamenete lo estaba subiendo cuando se fue el internet (esta contra mi ToT).  
><strong>

**Total, gracias aquellas personas seguidoras que cada dia revisan las actualizaciones y se llevaban la desilución de ello, pero no se preocupen el siguiente cap va a la mitad ^^ por eso subo este cap y así lo haré.**

**Porfavor haganme saber que todavia estan conmigo en esta historia U.U no me quiero sentir solita; por lo menos comenten que no me escriben como castigo jejeje (acepto tomatasos y comida :P)**

**Los quiere Sunny ^.^**


End file.
